


The Blood That Binds Us

by Caliginous_Confused



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, Slow Build, also the relationship is going to mature like pre-retcon, ambiguous time period, and also like it is in homestuck, and dave pestering karkat, blood tw, i couldn't find anything else that would fit, i will add it back to relationships if it becomes a big deal, it is going to be prevalent because of dragon types, its mostly going to be bloodbending atla style, karkat yelling at dave, okay back to serious tags, only with the addition of dragons, removed the rosemary because it is going to happen but it is so minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliginous_Confused/pseuds/Caliginous_Confused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who were chosen to be life-long companions to a dragon were known as a Rider. The duty of a Rider is to keep peace within the country of Alternia and balance between what is living and what is magical by serving as a bridge. Karkat Vantas isn't a balancing kind of person, and yet between the dreams, the dragons returning to his village after about 15 years, and his village literally falling off the face of the earth, he ended up bonded to a dragon. What else is could possibly go wrong?</p><p>Inspired by In Name and In Deed by Royalrastafariannaynays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Name and In Deed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080730) by [Royalrastafariannaynays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalrastafariannaynays/pseuds/Royalrastafariannaynays). 



A small person stood in the middle of a pitch black room. He looked around slowly, turning around completely. The air dead around him as he took a step forward, the step echoing through the seemingly infinite space.

He stopped after that first step and looked around again, trying to find an end of the space around him. If there were any walls they melded into the ground seamlessly, and if there was a ceiling he couldn’t see it with his eyes. Speaking of, he felt ground under his feet, but there wasn’t any indication that there was any floor there. It was nothing but blackness.

_Bah-dum._

He jumped in surprise at the sudden noise. The eyes of the young man looked up toward the ceiling. This time he sees his reflection in the blackness, his eyes glowing a dark red as another _bah-dum_ echoed the chamber he was standing in. He turned and looked around for a third time, making sure he was as alone as he felt when a small red glow shone above him.

Returning his eyes to the ceiling he saw what clearly seemed to resemble blood vessels, the light getting brighter as the lull of the heartbeat passed over head. It moved on down the branching structure and the young man looked back to see where it was coming from.

Not seeing anything, he decided to follow the lights down. His steps were slow and careful as he walked, his stance down low and defensive, ready to jump out and attack anything that could possibly jump out of the darkness and attack him.

 ** _Who is in my realm?_**  

A voice echoed through his mind. At least, he thought it was his mind and not the void-filled darkness. It didn’t have a long carrying echo that his footsteps did, it had an echo to it, but nothing like the hollow sounds that were coming from his footsteps on the ground. It was more ethereal.

The young man waited for a while to see if there was going to be anything else supplied to him. Eventually there was another acknowledgement to his existence in this void.

**_Who are you boy?_ **

”What?” he asked timidly, reaching for his belt, unsurprised to find no weapon there. He looked down and growled in slight frustration and then paused when he saw what he was wearing. A black outfit with accents the same color as the blood vessels above him.

The outfit wasn’t strange to him, he recognized it. It was the same suit that some people in the military was wearing while he was enlisted.

Riders.

They wore them, and they were bound to a dragon that had chosen them. He wasn’t a Rider though. At this point he was a farmer and former recruit. He didn’t belong in his suit.

**_I am asking who you are. I didn’t think you’d be this dense._ **

“I’m not dense, I am fucking confused. I have no idea where the fuck I am, or what the fuck I am supposed to be doing here. This isn’t the first time I’ve been here and not once has anyone had the decency to greet me. Not to mention I am wearing clothes that I don’t own, nor have permission to wear. Why the fuck am I wearing a Rider’s suit?”

**_This is my mind. And I am wondering the same thing as well. I have no Rider_ **

“Fuck that, this is my dream. And what the fuck do you mean you don’t have a Rider? I don’t see a fucking dragon anywhere in this vast emptiness. If this is your mind it’s pretty fucking empty.”

The voice hummed in response.

“Hmm? What the fuck is ‘Hmm?’ supposed to mean?”

**_It means I am thinking._ **

The young man opened his mouth and then everything truly went black.

\---

Karkat gasped and sat up in his bed in a cold sweat. It was the same dream every night for the past month. This time was different though. This time he was spoken to. That usually didn’t happen. What happened every night prior to this was him simply walked until he got to an opening, reaching out with his hand before he woke up.

He then picked up a small mirror he had on his bedside and used the early morning light to look into the small surface at his eyes. Still the same dark brown as his hair. Still the same color that they were when he was a child, and they should still be the same when he died.

He wasn’t a Rider. He was Karkat Vantas, military drop-out and farmer.

Besides, dragons hadn’t been around Lohad for years. When Karkat was eight there was a large fire that engulfed most of the village and chased off all the dragons. They hadn’t been back since so it was unreasonable to think that one day he was just going to wake up and outside his window there were going to be twenty dragons. Everyone knew that they worked using magical fields and how the magic of the land worked together. His village simply seemed to be out of magic.

He slowly got out of bed, rubbing his eyes as he went about his morning routine. First he got dressed into a light brown tunic and dark brown pants. Might as well wear something dirt colored if he was going to work in the dirt all day. Then he went to get something for breakfast before he walked the fields to determine what kind of work needed to be done. All was done within thirty minutes and still the sun was lagging behind him as it always did.

Karkat once had dreams of being a big-time army general. A commoner rising through the ranks giving hope to the children of not only his village which was out of the way of everything else in the country, but everywhere. He grew up feeling that he was going to be doomed to be cast as a farmer like his father and grandfather. He decided to change that by leaving the cliffside village that was closed off by being basically surrounded by mountains by all sides other than the one side that was water-locked.

 This dream was cut short and lost when he heard that his father’s health had gone south and was deteriorating quickly. His memory had always been bad, but it had taken a turn when he found himself in front of the Maryam’s orphanage down the street to pick Karkat up from a playdate that in reality was a figment of his imagination with Kanaya while he was in basic training. The elder Vantas had made up the entire thing as a means to explain why Karkat wasn’t there. The delusion was almost too real. He still had the letter that Kanaya had sent him detailing all of this.

He had held out his return as long as he could, but eventually it was clear that his father needed someone to be at the house at all times, and with his mother being absent all of his life since he left her womb, and he being an only child that meant he was the only one there to take care of him. Now what used to be a routine filled with drills on how to swing a sword, or shoot an arrow was replaced with waking up at the same ungodly hour and making sure that nothing had come in the middle of the night to completely tear up the fields of food and make a plan for what work if any needed to be done.

Today was weeding day if the amount of green at first glance was any indication. He shrugged and moved to get on his hands and knees and started tugging at the extra plants, deciding to just let it lay on the ground to decompose and add to the health of the soil that the plant that was wanted was sitting in.

Being alone allowed him to think about the dream some more. Mostly it had him focusing on the fact that in the dream he was a Rider. Sure, at a point in his life he had dreamt and hoped that he would be one; but between the fire and disappearance of the dragons he grew up with, and when he joined the military whatever was left of that dream was crushed.

Karkat really had a sour view toward dragon riders in general despite his fond childhood memories. In the army they were super overconfident. They constantly used their dragons, and caring for them to get out of real work. Within a month he was able to beat them all in hand-to-hand combat because of their slacking, and he was the smallest one in his unit. The only reason why he’d never challenged them to a real fight was due to the fact that he knew they could channel their dragons and use their magic. This was something he knew he couldn’t win against. He might be quickly angered, and he would admit to it, but he wasn’t about to get killed because of it.

Many in his unit would argue Karkat had just the personality to be a Rider based on how he described them. He simply didn’t see it nor did he want to. The last thing he wanted to be associated with was a group of people who were so overconfident in their magic abilities simply because they were bound to an over-sized lizard. There were Mages, Witches, and Seers who also had magic and didn’t flaunt it around like they had won a prize. It seemed that it was because they had been chosen by another living creature that no one else could communicate with caused this. Still, he despised this and wanted nothing to do with it.

“Karkat son! You know you don’t have to do that,” called a voice that was clearly coming from an older individual. This jarred Karkat from his thoughts and he turned to look over his shoulder as his father slowly started dragging his feet through the grass to meet him.

The younger stood up and stopped him from kneeling down to join him, knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to get back up. “Yes I do dad, you’re too old for this,” he reminded his dad with a sigh as he gently pushed the older man toward the house. “We need to make sure that the Maryam kids get enough food and you’re sick. So, that means that I have to do this because it's always just been the two of us.”

“I'm sick? Well, I don’t feel sick.”

“That’s how this stupid fucked up illness is, you don’t feel sick but you also forget you have children over and in a fit of some fucked up delusion you think they’re intruders and you grab a fucking rake to threaten them with,” Karkat said shaking his head. “I know you don’t remember that, but it happened enough to where I had to come home.”

“You weren’t far though son, you were only at Kanaya’s, and I never did that. All I told them to let me know they were your little friends when they came, it was an honest mistake.” Karkat looked at the old man sadly as he pushed open the door. Karkat sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He knew he didn't remember, but he still had a lot to explain to Kanaya when he walked the terrified children over to the orphanage. He didn't want a repeat of that turn of events.

“Yeah, I know that it was. But still-”

“Karkat look!” said the old man pointing up cutting his son off. Karkat turned toward him and narrowed his eyes as he followed his arm upwards. “Dragons.” Karkat narrowed his eyes, and sure enough, his father was right.

There was a serpent. It was a deep ruby red, slender clearly made for speed rather than strength. It was really high so it was hard to tell if there was a Rider at first glance. He waited until it looped around before he saw a small shadow sitting on the back of the beast. It appeared to turn to look over his shoulder as a gold dragon flew up beside him. The two of them slowed slightly before they started to land in the middle of the town.

A Rider, great. Things were about to get interesting. His blood pressure hasn’t gone up recently due to anger in a long time let’s just start now. Someone had to keep the town sane in the midst of all of the chaos that was bound to start happening because of their sudden appearance. It just so happened, that he was the only person who had any recent experience with Riders so that job was going to have to be his. A good shouting match was always welcomed to the small farmer. 

“Great. Just fucking great. I wanted nothing more than to see this shit. Can you fucking believe this? I sure as hell can’t. I am done with fucking dragons. I have had it! Why the fuck are they even there? Grab your cane Dad we’re going to meet these fuckers where they’re landing.”

The walk to the town square was mostly Karkat grumbling under his breath on all the reasons on why this wasn’t fair, or how stupid this was. His father, even in his confused state knew not to talk to Karkat while he was like this because he was likely to turn his frustrations onto him. The elder Vantas did the same thing so he couldn’t blame him. He was more dis-heartened by the fact Karkat was pissed that dragons were returning. According to his outdated knowledge on his son, Karkat loved dragons.

The Vantas' arrived as the Riders landed in the middle of town by the well as Karkat walked forward, pushing his was to the front of the crowd. The people around them were talking in hushed whispers on how miraculous it was, and how great the dragons were returning was. He merely stood, raising his chin slightly and crossed his arms as the wings of the two beasts folded on their backs. 

First, Red Rider dismounted, taking his helmet off and shook his head before rubbing the side of his dragon, as if congratulating them on a good flight. “Alright everyone, take a step back. Y’all don’t want to spook her,” he said calmly, keeping his hand on their side. He had fair hair, almost white and a deep tan that Karkat blamed to always being close to the sun. He gently petted the side of his dragon once again, making sure they were calm before he turned and looked around the village, as if trying to see where he was and why he had come there. Everyone saw his bright red eyes that matched the scales of the dragon and started whispering to themselves about it.

Oh how life just loved to test Karkat Vantas. It wasn’t even noon and he was already practically frothing at the mouth. First weird dreams, now dragons.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first thing I've written in like 4 years. So, I hope you guys liked it?  
> It is going to be a little slow going to start off with, and there are some things included in the summary that isn't going to happen for a while, like the whole bonding thing, and "his village falling off the face of the earth" thing. 
> 
> Also his father has Alzheimer's but in whatever time period where Karkat and Dave still talk like Karkat and Dave and there's no electricity and is medieval-esque I didn't think there'd be a word for it so I left it out. 
> 
> Also while this is the first chapter I should put an update schedule:  
> There is none! I am in summer class currently and so it's not going to happen on a set schedule. Once it is over however, I am going to try (key word here) to post a chapter every week, but I make no promises. I can promise bi-weekly updates possibly? I just don't want to rush these out even when I have 9 other chapters waiting for me to edit.


	2. Taking things in Stride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat meets the Striders, and it goes about as well as one can expect from a crabby farmer and two riders who are a little too sarcastic for their own good. Also, in other news, wild dragons have also been spotted within the cove of Lohad.

 

Riders, Karkat loathed everything about them. Their superior air about them, how they seemed to have an unspoken language between Riders; how no one could know why the fuck they were chosen by a dragon to be a lifelong companion for example was one of the biggest questions that they dodged more than a sword swinging at their face in the military. He hated how they had powers in a queendom that already had its fair share of magic users. He hated how they had to stick their noses in everyone’s business, especially when there was a minuscule amount of magic involved. Right now he hated them because they were in his village. Nothing was happening in his village. His village, had no magic.

 “Alright, everyone stand back. Y’all don’t want to spook her. Things’ll get a bit toasty if ya do,” the first Rider who had landed said with a small smile as he gently put his hand on the side of his red dragon, turning to look at her once he was satisfied with the amount of space there was between his dragon and the crowd of people around him. His face gave away nothing to his emotions. The smile was obviously fake, a show to put on to ensure to the people that he wasn't about to order his dragon to kill everyone. He stood looking at the dragon as if making sure it was comfortable, but the small chirrups that the dragon made signaled that they were holding a conversation through the mystical bond that they couldn't seem to help but to rub in everyone's faces.

He was wearing a black uniform that not only had to be hot in the summer head, but also had red accents that matched his dragon's scales and in turn his eyes, lining the areas where his uniform folded, the shoulders, bend of the elbow places like that. He had a helmet with a visor that had stopped at the tip his nose when he was wearing it and was currently tucked under his right arm as he gently patted the dragon’s side once more with a nod as a second dragon landed beside the first, dressed exactly the same only in gold to match his dragon.

“She’s still not sure why we’re here, just like she wasn't  minutes ago. Still says she’s being pulled to the ground or the old magic is reawakening something like that. I will be honest I wasn't really paying attention,” the smaller blonde said toward the one who had just joined the crowd as his dragon huffed toward him frustrated. His hair puffed a little as a small cloud of smoke came from the dragon's nostrils. Karkat had effectively pushed his way to the inner edge of the circle during the course of their exchange and was holding himself back from jumping in, deciding he’d let the two of them talk things out as long as he could stand it before he stepped in and yelled at them. It wouldn’t take long because of his hatred toward Riders, but he might as well try to get information.

“Yeah Ferreth says the same thing. I told him to keep looking,” the second one said after removing his own helmet. Where the first’s hair just flopped over his forehead like a mop, his hair stood up in the back due to the fact it was shorter. He took a quick lookof the town, figuring out where they were. “This place did have a lot of magic at one time. Even I can feel that, and let’s face it I am shit at the whole magic sensing bullshit. If it was reawakening, we wouldn’t need to be here, it should be able to do it by itself, or better yet mages would be here. Could be that old magic is finally dying.”

“What the fuck are you two Rider fucks saying?” Karkat asked loudly without really meaning to. The two jumped and turned toward the ex-soldier who crossed his arms. He was now standing slightly out of the circle of people, toward the Riders a little to bring more attention to himself. “We’re not all Riders here and this is our town. Last time I checked Lohad isn’t the epicenter of an impending apocalypse, or anything magical. Therefore, we don’t need to be saved by two douchebags that have some invisible magical bond to a motherfucking dragon and just loves to flaunt that aspect of your life around. Everyone might be awe-struck by the giant ass lizards, but I am not so woo’ed.”

“Yeah? Well I guess you just saved us for asking where we are. Kind of hard to use a map while on dragon-back in case you were wondering. Now that you have given me a name, I actually remember this place. What about you Dirk?” There was a sound of excitement coming from the red dragon as she chased her tail for one revolution and flapped her wings earning a chuckle from her Rider. “Iggy does.”

“Yes I remember this place. My question is why those two want to return here. Can’t be for the scenery. Ferreth for one doesn’t like the enclosed landscape of mountains, mountains, more mountains and water.” There was some gesturing toward the mountains that surrounded the village as the Rider called Dirk spoke.

“So you came all this way from the hoity-toity dragon palace in the fucking sky because your dragons got a hunch? I am actually quite offended you didn’t just want to stop by, take us all away from our dry as fuck crops just to say ‘hi’.” Karkat asked almost in disbelief. The two looked at one another and then started nodding with the shorter one shrugging. “I can’t fucking believe you! This is fucking ridiculous.”

The red Rider raised an eyebrow and looked around, shading his eyes for comedic effect. “Where’s your dragon? Oh wait? Is little shouty jealous that I have the sweetest best friend in the goddamn universe? Because unless you got a lizard buddy you can’t talk shit about how we’re listening to their magical mojo.” Karkat exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose to keep somewhat calm. The red dragon chirruped seemingly in agreement.

“Actually I have a little dragon knowledge asswhipe. More than any of these star-struck assholes. For one, I know that there’s nothing here for them. The magic that drew dragons here is gone. Poof. No fucking more. Why? I don’t fucking know. A fire burned everything years ago. There haven’t been dragons here since. So why they’re back on magically barren land could mean something. But we’re in the middle of a fucking drought. The only magical mojo that’s happening here is the lack of food that’s going to be here this winter.”

The Riders eyes flashed toward one another for a second. “This is _that_ Lohad?” the yellow Rider asked slowly, his eyes narrowing a second before he turned back toward the red Rider. Karkat narrowed his eyes for a second. He’d seen plenty of maps; he knew for a fact that there wasn’t any other place that sounded remotely close to Lohad. Why ask?

“Is there any other Lohad? Now if you were to so kindly get the fuck out of my village. I know your type and I don’t want to have to deal with that on top of keeping my village fed.”

“Yeah? You know us? Tell me, what are we like? Totally awesome and good with the ladies and the fellas alike?” the red Rider said with double pistols and a wink. Karkat grumbled and lifted his chin, not at all amused. The Rider chuckled a little at Karkat’s response.

“The dragons have their reasons for wanting to come back. Maybe the magic of the land has changed,” the taller one said a lot less amused by Karkat’s outburst. “All I know is that I am not leaving until I figure out what kind of weird ass magical mojo is happening here.”

“Oh yeah, like you expect me to believe that they were just like ‘Oh hey Rider that I’m bound to for some fucking reason let’s go to that shit hole of a town and let everyone bask in your egotistical glory’? No, I believe that you two just want a free fucking meal and maybe a bed to lay in. I don’t fucking know. I just know your type, plenty of your asses in the Queen’s Army that’s for fucking sure.” The shorter one snorted at that.

“Hey he’s got you down pretty good Dirk. You're totally like an elemental war Rider,” he said earning a glare from the one he was referring to, completely ignoring the rest of what he said. The elder made an obscene gesture with his hand earning another laugh from the shorter Rider. “Look though, we’re here because of them You-“ he was cut off by a growl from the dragon. He held up his hands in surrender toward his dragon. “Never mind then sheesh. Lips are sealed.”

“Look, we’re not here to take over and woo everyone. We lived around here when we were kids, and our dragons were hatched here as I am sure many dragons have. We lived in the village just on the other side of these mountains. Something is calling them to the land, and they don’t know what it is, so we sure as hell don’t know what it is.” He turned toward the beasts and hummed in thought. “Clearly it isn’t mating, that is late winter, they just had a shed. Why can’t y’all tell us what’s up?”

The first who landed turned toward the ruby dragon and frowned. “She…is saying it has to do with history.” He turned toward the mountains. “Mountain History. Igg, seriously? You’re into rock history? Like I know you love volcanos and shit, but mountains? Lame.” He laughed as he was tackled by his dragon and roughed up playfully. He rolled over and joined her in play after a few seconds.

“Hey don’t judge her. Maybe she wants to know more about mountains. Sure you two practically share a brain between the two of you, but that doesn’t mean she can’t have her own interests outside of your massive ego.” The younger of the two didn’t respond as he and the dragon kept wrestling in the dirt, the larger dragon eventually pinning her Rider into the dirt. “Now you got your jacket covered in dirt. I don’t want to hear it when it managed to fly under the visor.”

“We won’t ya pain in the ass. We were just having fun. We’ve been flying all day. We both need to stretch.” The taller, and now clearly older simply rolled his eyes with a smirk.

Karkat however stood and looked at the mountains. He knew of a story of the mountains. It was a children’s story to explain why they were seemingly trapped in Lohad surrounded by mountains on three sides and water on one. Why was this turn of events causing him to remember every striking detail of this story? There was no reason for it. It was just something to help children feel safe when they slept at night. This was in no way proof that the stupid story was true.

“Yo? Shouty? What’s up you’re kind of spacing out on us here,” said one of the Riders waving his hand in front of Karkat’s face. The farmer jumped and looked at him at first in shock and then in anger because he realized who was standing so close to him.

“Get the fuck away from me you douche. I was not spacing out for your information. I was merely thinking about the vast possibilities on what your dragon meant about our mountains. Not that I am going to tell you what any of it is because quite frankly it’s a stupid kid’s story. There’s no way in hell that this shit is going to pop up and end out being true.”

“You’d be surprised kiddo,” the older said before walking off leaving the two in the middle of the square. The younger was looking at the mountains in thought.

“What’s the story?” he asked looking back at Karkat. “Iggy is curious and really likes stories.” He nodded behind him where the dragon jumped a little in excitement. Karkat looked at her for a moment as she sniffed the air. Dave turned toward her and raised an eyebrow.

“Look, the story is just something we tell children. Now if you will collect the one who I’m guessing is your stick-up-the-ass for a brother and leave my fucking village I have weeds I have to fucking tend to.” He turned to walk away.

“Eh, we’re probably not leaving. Iggy likes it here and I kind of do too. It’s been a while since I’ve had a vacation.”

Oh no he didn’t just say that he was staying.

“No. This isn’t a vacation spot you fuckwad. I want you out of here. You have no business here and like I said we’re all preoccupied trying to keep everyone here alive, and your sauna of a pet can pack up what little shit you have and get the fuck out of here.”

“Nah.”

Karkat glared at him twitching. “I said get the fuck out!”

“And I said and I quote ‘Nah’ end quote.”

Karkat yelled at him, and started pacing, grumbling a little. “Aww come-on shouty use your big boy words.”

“I will use my fucking ‘big boy words’ and shove them so far up your ass even thinking of moving will cause you to climax over and over again because fuck you just love to talk don’t you? And for future reference: it’s not shouty, it’s Karkat. And because I don’t think you’re intelligent enough to follow I am going to repeat it slower because you can’t seem to understand what I mean when I say leave. It’s pronounced Car-cat. Simple.”

“Okay Karcrab I’ll keep the nicknames at a minimum.” 

“You are so insufferable!” He yelled before storming off.

“So I have been told!” He called toward him. “Name’s Dave by the way!”

Karkat knew himself well enough to know when he should leave. If he had stayed, he would’ve probably gone and tackled Dave because of how arrogant and downright annoying he was. He also knew from experience that tackling a Rider wasn’t the best idea especially when they are really close to their dragon. He really didn’t want to be singed that day so he just left. Like a responsible person that this Dave person clearly wasn’t.

He honestly wasn’t paying attention to where he was walking, he was mostly just getting away from everyone. Half-way through his stomping he did realize that he had left his senile father in the crowd, more caught up with his own anger to make sure that he got home. He figured that either he would get home himself, or Kanaya would take him home. Of course the latter was more preferable, he was too angry to deal with people at the moments and just needed time to blow off some steam before going home.

Small playful growls and chirrups caught his attention and after lifting his head and narrowing his eyes he was able to see tails of wild dragons playing around. He had somehow made it to the cove under the cliff that had the lighthouse. He looked at the cliff and then at the dragons. Apparently some others had come back as well. Feral dragons with no Rider.

There was a time where he remembered running there and swimming every summer with some of the dragons just to watch the young hatchlings learn about the world. The mother dragons were always cautious around him but after flaring their necks a little in warning they let him be as long as he didn’t get to close. Eventually, the young hatchlings would be old enough to play without their mother’s worry and then what was a worried glance toward the young farmer always turned inquisitive or hopeful. He wasn’t a Rider though. He never bound to a hatchling and he probably never was.

He would admit that something with him did feel a little, off. He blamed it on being so over worked between his father losing his mind and the farm being a constant chore, he had been working more at home that he did in the military. He had considered asking the children in the orphanage to go run errands for him, pay them a few pieces of copper for it, but that felt cheap. He hated running errands and he didn’t want to leave his father unattended.

He blinked a few times and jumped when he felt a snout near him, sniffing. “Holy sh-“ he cut himself off when he realized it was a dragon. It was small and silver, completely stretched out trying to be as far away as it possibly could. That wasn’t the one that caught his eye though. He let the beast smell him as he scanned the rest of the cove to see that it was one of many. Immediately the scan stopped when he saw a large black dragon hiding under the cliff. It was more muscular than the ones that the Riders had and its eyes slightly narrowed.

The dragon flared it’s nostrils, as it straightened out, making itself look even larger than it already appeared. They stood looking at one another for a few moments completely frozen, not even blinking. Slowly, the crash of the waves became white noise before disappearing from his senses completely, the green of the plants gone, the sense of other dragons gone. It was like they were standing alone in the darkness that only they were alive in. Nothing else was registering, just that he was standing, and that dragon was there, staring at him. Karkat opened his mouth to find his voice catching in his throat as he took a step forward.

There was a growl as the dragon blinked, breaking the trance and flew off toward the setting summer sun. Once the dragon stepped into the light, Karkat saw that the dragon was actually a dark red, the reflection of the light changing the color of its scales. Karkat took a step back and let his shoulders fall. There was a shuffle beside him.

Right.

There were dragons around him.

He turned toward them and they all scattered. Apparently him standing still caused a crowd like the one that was seen in the middle of town square to happen in the cove, only he was the anomaly. Karkat understood their fear, and slowly backed out of the cove. His eyes scanned the area trying to see how many there are.

“I am not going to hurt any of you,” he said quietly. He had his head slightly turned toward where the dragon flew off, his thoughts focused on what just happened. What had just happened?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am almost free from my summer class, and then I can sit down and see how regularly I can get these out. Like I said, at least every other week but I am going to aim for more without feeling like I am rushing these chapters out. I want to at least get through the first chapter when they get to the "hoity-toity dragon palace in the fucking sky" before school starts for fall semester. 
> 
> Also I edited the tags a little bit because plans of what I wanted to happen and what is actually going to happen are two different things apparently and so I fixed them. It was only the relationships for now, but they'll probably change some more.
> 
> Also if you guys want to follow my random posts on this on tumblr, or talk about random things. My user is Caliginous-Confused.tumblr.com you're more than welcome to follow me.


	3. Geniev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat talks some things out with Kanaya, and gets no where really. Karkat's just too stubborn for reason. Dave comes to the orphanage with another Rider to investigate the "Great Mountain Mystery" and Karkat is the one who ends up telling the story.

 

“Karkat, I do believe you are being too hard on these strangers. You hardly know their names and already you’re saying you hate them,” Kanaya pointed out gently as she handed one of the children a newly stitched doll, putting her hands back in her lap.

It had been a few days since Dave and Dirk infiltrated his village claiming that something was amiss with the feeling of what the village was _supposed_ to feel like, whatever that meant. He overheard one of their conversations, claiming it had something to do with the magical field around the village, however he wasn’t completely sure because he might’ve also been preoccupied by planning a hypothetical situation on how he’d kick Dave’s ass in a fight.

Karkat looked up from the ground where he was carefully lining out roads for a small town he and one of the orphans, affectionately called Mayor, were working on. “I don’t care. They came into my town for no concrete reason. They’re Riders Kanaya, I know that this place used to be a huge place for them, but that was years ago and they’ve changed since we were kids. Riders are arrogant and are always demanding something insignificant to make their lives easier. Like for example I am waiting to hear how they manage to ‘woo’ Jane into getting a room to themselves in the tavern for free.”

He was spending the day in the orphanage due to there not being anything he needed to do in the fields back at home. The drought that had been taking over Lohad finally was starting to make itself known at the Vantas farm. There was some slight drooping in his corn and his other more water dependent crops were starting to discolor. The food staples, wheat and corn, were still going decently so he wasn’t too worried about his harvest quite yet.

The time he spent in the orphanage was very dependent on the season. Winter and spring were when he was spending most of his time in the orphanage helping the Maryam family as at that time it was mostly waiting for either the weather to get warmer, or for the seeds to grow. Summer was half spent in the field making sure that if a drought happened the crops would be mostly okay, and the other half spent in the orphanage. Fall, he disappeared from the children’s lives because once he was done with the harvest, he had to sell the produce and attend many festivals thanking the gods for their good fortune.

Karkat had also learned that when his father was with the children he was more cognitively present than if he was at home for multiple days on end. The children though get disappointed when he forgot something that they told them a few days prior, and that seemed to be enough motivation for his father to continue to try to keep his memory.

Kanaya rolled her eyes and shook her head at how ridiculous Karkat was being toward this whole Rider thing. “Karkat, you do realize that the experiences you had in the military aren’t representative to all Riders in existence,” she said calmly as if she was explaining something to the children. Karkat, knowing exactly what she was doing, simply turned toward her and pouted. She simply shrugged, as if saying “If you weren’t acting like a child, I wouldn’t have to treat you as one.”

“I am not acting like a child! I am merely going off of my past experiences outside of this bowl of a town in order to protect what is mine. If Riders hadn’t proven to me and everyone else that they were stuck-up pieces of shit I wouldn’t be so against them.” He turned toward Mayor as his sleeve was tugged. The child handed him a few materials and pointed to a blank space in the model town they were creating and started making gestures with his hands.

“You want me to make a place for Dragons?” he asked the child who started nodded furiously. Karkat locked his jaw as his muscles became tense. Even Mayor was being hypnotized by the dragon’s lore and he wasn’t happy about that clearly. However, when he looked back at the child and saw that he was smiling widely, all anger left the farmer.

Mayor was mute for all Karkat knew, he simply didn’t speak. He used his hand gestures more than anything for communication, or if he really needed to get a point across he’s run, and draw out what he was trying to convey. As a result, when people understood what his wild gestures were trying to get across there was always a giant wide smile that simply served to melt anyone’s hearts.

Karkat moved to ruffle the child’s blond hair before he started getting to work on building stables for the dragons, and a place for them to get out and stretch their muscles, and be free to fly. Mayor in the meantime took over Karkat’s old job of defining where the paths to and from the village were.

“You know you still enjoy the company of dragons,” Kanaya pointed out after a moment of watching him build stables. “I saw you out by the cove this morning looking for someone.” Karkat looked at her and frowned.

“Yeah, there was a dragon down there the same day the Striders got into town that caught my eye,” Karkat said quietly. “I was looking to see if he’s come back. Apparently he hasn’t so it’s whatever.” He shrugged and sighed. “He’s a dark red dragon he looks black unless he’s in direct sunlight and…I don’t know…”

There was no sign of the dark red dragon since that first day he had gone down to the cove a few days ago, and that night he didn’t have that strange dream that had been reoccurring. Though, it should’ve been a relief he was more confused by its absence. He had somehow grown accustomed to it, and not having it felt more wrong than anything else he could use to describe what it was like. He felt like he was missing something. Thankfully, it had since come back. The day off must’ve changed it, there was a more inquisitiveness with the voice. It started asking him personal questions, who he was, what he did, things like that. For whatever reason, he had given the voice his name, and told it about the whole farming thing. There was still an air of mystery surrounding who was behind the voice, he didn’t know anything about it. It wasn’t like he wasn’t trying, he did. It simply dodged his questions easily with things that satisfied the question, but also told Karkat nothing.

“Do you think the dreams and the dragon are connected?” Kanaya asked gently. She was the only know who knew anything about the dreams, and now the dragon. Karkat looked at her and shrugged.

“I can’t tell for sure. I mean, possibly?” he said with a shrug as he continued building.

“It honestly wouldn’t surprise me. Karkat, when we were children you were always more… inclined to dragons. This inclination might be coming back.” Karkat looked at her knowing exactly what she was trying to say, and simply wasn’t out of politeness toward him. “This time, one might choose you.”

He doubted it.

Kanaya remembered. When they were kids Karkat loved to go out and play with the hatchlings, he was always by the side of a dragon mother until the small dragons were able to play with him, then he’d spend all summer playing with the small dragons. Everyone in the village thought that eventually a dragon would choose him as their Rider, and sometimes he thought it was going to happen himself once he understood the stories.

It never happened though.

“If it didn’t happen then, it won’t happen now Kanaya. I gave up that dream a long time ago. It was a ridiculous fantasy and now I guess I can kind of see why it never happened. I am brash, and loud. Two things a lot of dragons don’t like.” Kanaya opened her mouth just as there was a light knock at the door.

Kanaya looked at Karkat apologetically before she stood up and answered the door. From his place on the floor, Karkat was able to see, and hear what was going on. Unfortunately for him, Dave was standing there with another Rider with light brown accents on her uniform. She was holding a large cane in front of her, pulling it close and leaning over the top of it as the three of them started talking.

This new Rider had her gaze pointed at nothing in particular. Yet, despite this, there was an air about her that said that she was understanding and listening to everything. Not just the conversation happening in front of her. She was probably more aware of her surroundings than he was.

Karkat glared at the Riders as he listened to their conversation. Apparently, Dave had sent for a fellow Rider hearing that the mountains were the root of their mystery and she, Terezi, was an Earth Rider who agreed that there was something off about the mountains. Then, like all good investigators they took to asking people in the village about the story behind the mountains. Their search had them end up at the orphanage because it was a child’s story.

“Oh yes, I know the story. The children are actually fond of it, and their favorite story teller is here. One moment,” Kanaya said moving to invite them inside. Karkat frowned, his head ready to start shaking. This story teller was him. Kanaya simply looked at him with a pleading expression. He knew that she’d pull the card that it would make the children’s day if he was the one who told the story, and once Mayor heard that he was being asked to tell a story he would join in begging him.

Karkat nodded and turned toward Mayor. “Would you like to hear a story about dragons?” he asked him gently, putting on a pretty convincing act that he wasn’t actually seething in anger. Either way, his question earned a smile from Kanaya. The child scrambled to his feet and pulled Karkat to his in order to lead him to the big room in the center of the building where they all gathered for story time.

“You’re in luck, I half expected him to say ‘no’,” Kanaya confessed honestly earning a look from Karkat. She chuckled a little. “I will just gather all the children, please make yourself at home.”

“Alright, thank you Karkat,” Dave said as he turned and gently offered his arm to Terezi. “Would you like me to lead you?” Terezi turned toward the general sound of his voice and scoffed in his face.

“Oh come on Dave, you’ve seen me walk through worse!” she said lightly and simply walked forward without him, her cane clicked on the floor alerting the children that she was coming, giving them more than enough time to get out of the way, but made something abundantly clear about her.

She was blind.

The farmer moved to find his father. “Hey dad, we’re about to tell the Geniev story, I was wondering if you’d like to come and join us,” Karkat said gently after gaining his father’s attention.

“Of course son! You know I love that story,” he said smiling as he, with help, was able to stand up and slowly shuffled to the main room. “Am I telling it or…?”

“I got it this time dad. You just grab a chair and sit in it.” The older man smiled proudly at his son and ruffled his hair as he took the hand of a little girl and sat in one of the chairs lining the walls of the room and sat her in his lap.

After making sure his father was okay, Karkat sat down in the story tellers chair as more children started filing in. “He’s a lot quieter than what you wrote in your letter,” Terezi said with a giggle as she turned her head to look over her shoulder even though it was pointless to.

“You wrote about me? What the ffffff-“ Karkat said once he saw the death glare that Porrim, Kanaya’s sister, was giving him as he bit off the curse. Dave’s eyebrow twitched before he saw Porrim and a look of understanding crossed over his expression.

“Yeah,” Dave said with a shrug as he crossed his arms, idly watching as children started filing in. “With the show you gave everyone in the town square before we even said anything to or about you, I figured it was only fair to warn any other Rider who was going to come down here to solve the Great Mountain Mystery.”

Terezi was smiling wildly at Karkat as she sat down and lightly hugged her knees. “And Iggy is right, he does smell funny,” she said clearly amused, looking straight at him. This was a little unnerving given the fact that though it was clear she had no sight, her dust colored eyes were still open, they just weren’t looking around. “You sure you’re not a Rider? Because you smell like a lot of things but a simple farmer isn’t one of them,” she said shaking her head. “They do smell dragon-y though.” She shrugged.  

“I am positive I am not a Rider,” Karkat said through clenched teeth as he took a deep breath to keep calm. “Look, I have a story to tell, now would you two just….” He paused and noticed how many children were listening, “please just have the decency to be quiet?”

Dave smirked seeing that he was well censored around children, he was so going to use this to his advantage, Karkat could just see it in his face.

“No problem Karkles,” Terezi said with a thumbs up. Karkat face palmed and sat back as Mayor climbed into his lap and patted his chest, signaling that all the children of the orphanage were there and were ready for the story. Karkat smiled and rubbed the child’s back, all the other children looking at him attentively, clearly excited for his story.

Karkat sat back and looked at all the attentive glances of the children as Dave moved to lean against the back wall, Terezi making herself at home in the middle of the pile of children. The farmer closed his eyes for a few moments to finish calming down from having to talk to the Riders before he began.

“So, who wants to know about the mountains that surround Lohad?” He asked. There was a chorus of “me” that spread through the room, a great number of the children were raising their hands. “What if I told you, it was dragons?”

\---

It was a calm day in Lohad, the children of the village were running around playing tag with dragons that were finally old enough to stray from their mothers. Some of these dragons were going to end up bonding with their current playmates, some pairs it was obvious, others weren’t so obvious. Either way, Geniev was smiling proudly on what her kin had managed to do. She turned around and gently patted the side of her companion as the dragon lowered her head and nuzzled her Rider’s cheek.

**_They all seem so happy._** Her dragon spoke in her head, the voice echoing slightly through her mind. It was a voice only she could hear, a sign of their companionship between Rider and dragon. This is one of the main elements to a dragon bond. This is how Rider and dragon remain in constant communication with one another.            

_They do._ She replied with a nod. A smile spread across the leader’s face. Geniev was in charge of Lohad, she had proven herself time and time again that she was reliable not only as a leader, but her powers were one of the most powerful that Lohad had seen. She protected the village on multiple occasions, so when the people came and asked her to stay instead of going back to wherever dragons and their Riders lived, she simply couldn’t say no for she was already attached to the village.

Geniev was an Earth Rider, and a very powerful one at that. Earth was a very powerful element as was all elements, but for this story Earth is vital. If there was something coming toward them, she’d be able to feel the vibrations of their feet long before they got to her and thus would be able to get her fellow Riders and other fighters of the village ready.

This day was supposed to be a day of celebration. There were new hatchlings ready to take on the world. Everyone was happy.  Fate, it seems, had other plans for our heroes.

Both Rider and dragon froze for a second as a light tremor was felt under their feet. All other people and dragons alike were completely oblivious. The Rider knelt down and honed her magic, her eyes taking on a glow that matched the scales of the dragon to her left as she felt the vibrations of what the tremor was.

This tremor wasn’t one she was used to. There was no advancing army of attackers. There was no caravan of misfits. There wasn’t even a rouge creature approaching the village. The tremors felt under their feet originated under them, literally. The rocks were shifting. No, something else was going on. Geniev didn’t quite understand what was going on exactly though, and that spelled trouble for the village if she couldn’t figure it out.

_What’s going on?_ She asked her dragon as the dragon lowered her head to the ground. The dragon was wise beyond it’s years. It had gone many without a Rider, and many were actually shocked when the bond was formed. But, the Rider trusted her dragon more than anyone, and the dragon did the same.

**_It feels like the rocks under the village are- The village is going to fall!_** The dragon exclaimed looking to the north where a larger tremor was felt.

This sprung the leader into action. She was in her element. “We need Earth,” the Rider called as she moved to mount her dragon and held onto the stirrups as the dragon took flight. “The rock under the village is giving out, if we don’t do anything the village is going to fall into the ocean.” The dragons and Riders behind her made noises saying they heard what she was explaining as they all followed her into the sky.

“So what are we going to do?” asked one of the younger Riders in mid-flight.

“We’re going to make some mountains.”

The dragons and their riders swooped down and landed as a giant crack started to from on the path between Lohad and the neighboring village Eagletop. Geniev unzipped the Rider jacket and rolled up her sleeve.

“We’re going to have to make a perimeter,” another Rider yelled as another tremor was felt to the west. Geniev nodded and planted her feet.

“Let’s secure this side then we’ll go west and then the east. I’ll come back once we’re rested and restore the path. We need to protect this village right now,” Geniev said as she planted her feet into the ground.

There was a cheer of agreement before all the Riders and dragons a like honed their magic together. The dragon’s scales glowed dully and their Rider’s eyes matched. The ground started rumbling before giant mountains sprung from the earth. Some of the weaker Riders were panting slightly, but nodded saying that they were okay to continue forth.

Geniev saved Lohad, and though the dragons are gone, she is still a hero to every citizen in Lohad. Every summer, the week that this supposedly happened there is a festival to celebrate her bravery, and all that she did for Lohad.

\---

The children cheered for the heroine of the story.

“When does the festival happen?” asked one of the children.

“In about three weeks,” Karkat said after looking outside to determine what part of the season they were in. Terezi got up while he was calculating this, and walked over to Dave and was whispering something in his ear.

Karkat locked eyes with Dave who was clearly paying more attention to the Rider, nodding and walked over to Kanaya and said something to her before the riders left.

“He enjoyed the story, and said to thank-you,” she said to him once she walked over to the chair. “Alright children, let’s all go wash it’s dinner time.” Karkat felt Mayor climb off of his lap as the children left, his gaze didn’t leave the direction Dave and Terezi left for a few moments before he too got up to join the others.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is a lore-based chapter. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. I have what was supposed to be this chapter ready to go as well, I want to go through it once more before posting it, so it should be out either today or tomorrow. 
> 
> If you guys want to follow me on the tumblr (for whatever reason) I'm Caliginous-confused.tumblr.com and I do vague post about this a lot. Like if I randomly decide to put what I was going to put as chapter 4 as chapter 3 for the hell of it / I wanted to show the companionship between Karkat and Kanaya before things got interesting/ I wanted to take a small-ish break from Dave and Karkat's hate of him.


	4. The Town's Dragon Whisperer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat is seething at the cove on the south side of his village, trying to get over the fact that he willingly gave up vital information that ties his town to dragons. While he does this, he makes a few friends of the scaly variety, and Dave takes notice. He asks Ignier what's up and she just makes the Karkat Vantas story all the more interesting.

 

Salt water sprayed Karkat’s face as he sat down on a rock overlooking the water. He watched as some waves came close to the coast, and others crashing against rocks creating a light spray. The sun was starting to set to his right, and his body was slightly aching from the day’s word in the field. The work wasn’t hard; it was just he had gotten frustrated thinking about his current situation with the Riders coming back, and working was how he was getting his frustrations out. This was relaxing and Kanaya was saying he needed more of it given recent events. 

In all honesty, he didn't even know how he ended up at the cove. One moment he was wandering the village to keep himself moving, the next he was under the cliff where the windmill was sitting, watching dragons. He found the seclusion welcoming, so he decided to stay. 

His attention was drawn away from the crashing of the waves when he heard the playful growls of dragons followed by shuffling in the sand caused by them running around. He turned and watched as three different types of dragons started to play. Dragon play was always interesting to Karkat. It was always a mixture of watching baby animals, and them using their powers in a non-threatening way to make their roughhousing more interesting. They were also massive in comparison to baby animals which added another level of intrigue.

They didn’t seem to notice him, and he was happy to keep it that way. He didn’t want to make them uncomfortable; he wasn’t mad at the dragons after all. Still, that didn’t change the fact Karkat was pissed off that the Striders were in the village. Instead of being generally pissed off at them, he had a focus to his anger. It wasn’t enough that they came to the orphanage looking for the children’s story used to explain the mountains, but he was the one who told it.

He was so pissed off that he didn’t have that upper hand anymore. That leverage he had over them, provided something were to happen to his village, was gone. They didn’t deserve to know that one day, hundreds of years ago the village was about to break off into the ocean under them. They didn’t deserve to know that this was also during the time that dragons outnumbered people in the village. And they most certainly didn’t deserve to know that it was an Earth Rider who came up with an idea on how to save the village by taking a group of dragons and Riders of the same type and make the mountains surrounding the village to keep it safe.

Nope. Those arrogant Riders didn’t deserve to know any of that.

Karkat looked up as a dragon flew over his head and dived straight into the water. The scales were a rich dark blue, just like the water it had disappeared into. There was barely a splash, and unless his eyes were playing tricks on him, it appeared that the water seemed to have moved, according to the dragon's will. It was under for a few minutes before the water started swelling in the middle of where the ripple rings were. The dragon flew out of the spout it had created and some of the water splashed Karkat and the other dragons, earning a playful growl from the wordless creatures that was quietly silenced as the dragon came with fish to share with their newfound friends.

Meanwhile from behind the farmer, a dragon was crouched in the foliage, it's scales blending in with the flora. It was completely unnoticed by Karkat as he was completely distracted due to paying attention to the dragons in front of him. It was moving slowly, sneaking up. It seemed to be the first to notice the human’s presence as the three in front of Karkat were still playing roughly. Its body was low to the ground as it used some of it’s magic to muffle it’s steps in the grass and made new plants grow in the rockier areas so it’s claws wouldn’t click.

It opened his mouth and jumped toward the farmer. That’s when Karkat turned around and widened his eyes as he scrambled off the rock he was sitting on, holding his hand up by his face, closing his eyes as he expected the dragon to attack him.

Nothing happened for a few moments.

He didn’t dare say a word as he slowly turned his hand and held it out toward the beast as it stood, wings lifted, eyes slit and its mouth open enough to show off its teeth as it stood near the rock. “H-hey calm down, I am not going to hurt you,” Karkat stumbled through his words as he looked the beast in the eyes as he tried to calm it down from what he thought was it attacking him.

The dragon tilted its head and perked up happily as it jumped on Karkat’s rock and sat there proudly, as if claiming the rock as it’s throne. At first, Karkat narrowed his eyes at it, trying to figure out what exactly was going on with the dragon in front of him. Once it clicked, he chuckled and looked at the newly proclaimed king as he stood up and dusted himself off. “Alright, alright, you win. You’re the King of the Rock. Decorate your throne.” He did a small bow toward the beast and it huffed over the crash of a wave making itself seem bigger. The dragon then cooed and shook its body and the entire rock was soon engulfed in colorful flowers as the dragon curled up and sunned itself.

Karkat chuckled again turned to look for another rock, knowing when he had been beat when he saw a few other dragons jump away from him. His fall seemed to attract the attention of the other dragons on the cove, each of them staring at him. He took a step back to give them some space, unsure how they were reacting to him being there.

A smaller metal dragon moved toward him and sniffed his hand first. A few others moved to pull him back. The dragon turned and growled, making his intentions known that he wasn’t afraid of Karkat, and that he was going to at least see what the human smelled like. The other dragons growled their disapproval but didn’t move to stop him either.

No matter how they looked at it they had the advantage. The dragons, even the small ones, were slightly bigger than horses, and their wingspans gave the illusion they were even larger than they really were. If anyone should be scared at this moment, it should be Karkat. Even if the size of the beast was taken out of the equation they were intimidating; claws and teeth, end of story.

The dragon’s nose blew against his skin before its face lit up. It turned back toward his friends and chirruped a few times and they looked at Karkat as the silver dragon continued making a few more noises before they all bounced playfully on their front claws and tackled the human farmer.

 “Whoa! Hey! What?” He laughed as he sat up. The dragons bounced around him before a different plant dragon moved forward, knocking him down again, that’s when Karkat seemed to understand the meaning of play and started wrestling back. This earned what sounded like a er from the other dragons around him and then they in turn jumped on him. They seemed to understand that Karkat was human, which was good. Their play, though seemed rough, and was to Karkat, was tame from what he was observing earlier.

Karkat was laughing as he managed to wrestle his way out of the dog pile on him and run around the cove, only to be caught again and wrestled to the ground.

\---

The village was nice for the most part; the people were welcoming aside from the Vantas farmer. They still weren’t completely sure what was going on. Lohad used to have a lot of magic that was clear once their feet touched the ground. It felt hollow. Something had happened to the flow of magic, it was somehow dammed up. It was barren and it didn’t feel right. Trying to feel the natural flow of magic was touching a wilted flower, the leaves were bound to fall.

Dave had asked Igneir if the drained feeling was the reason why they were there. He knew of course it wasn’t he’d been to drained places like Lohad before, this one was no different than the others. Still it didn’t hurt to ask.

When she insisted that it was the mountains. He humored her, invited a friend over from the “hoity-toity fucking dragon palace in the sky” to help determine what kind of magic had been used, and went looking for the local library, only to find that the village didn’t have one. Instead he simply started asking around, and once he found out it was a children’s tale he found himself at the orphanage where the same Vantas farmer told the story.

The story left him with more questions, and a visit to the mountains didn’t help much either other than to confirm that the legend wasn’t simply a legend. Terezi, his friend, said that the story could be used to explain the feeling of old magic she and her dragon Pyralspite had felt at the mountains when they went to inspect them in person. As far as Dave knew she was still there, “listening to the rocks” or whatever it was she did.

“What are you watching?” Dirk asked making him jump out of his train of thought. Igneir was underneath the branch Dave was sitting on, wrapped around the trunk of the tree. Dave pushed himself up slightly and turned and looked down from his perch, as if to verify that it was Dirk. He laid back down against the trunk and nodded toward the cove silently. His arms and ankles were crossed, his hair slightly messed up from the occasional breeze and his riding jacket was slightly unzipped revealing a red tunic under his shirt.

“He’s befriended the dragons,” he noted with a clear hint of wonder in his voice. This never happened like this. Sure when dragons were young they will play with anyone, but these dragons were fully grown. Even with Riders, before they have bonded to their dragon, other dragons might be a little curious, but once they realize that they are a Rider they shy away and go about their business completely ignoring them. Riders were the best case scenario, and that’s not what he was seeing with Karkat.

Dragons seemed to know who they are destined to be with, if they didn’t pass the sniff-test than they were ignored. “Iggy says that he doesn’t smell like a Rider. Not surprising given he hates Riders for whatever reason. Though it would be hilariously ironic for him to be a Rider himself. I am not sensing a bond between him and any of those dragons, not to mention he doesn’t have the eye thing going on.” He pointed to his own eyes as if to illustrate the point of his eyes are red like the body of his dragon. “You’re seeing this though right? I am not the only one seeing a Karkat-dragon play-date?”

**_I see it!_** Igneir said through his head. Her voice was high and happy. **_Human-kin is playing with dragon-kin and it looks fun! I wanna go play!_**

_Later,_ Dave responded to her with a good natured smile. This seemed to please her enough due to the smile that seemed to spread across her face and the excited wiggle that traveled through her body.

Dirk turned and watched Karkat play with the dragons a little more. The farmer eventually wiggled out of the dog-pile for the fifth time and ran around the small cove before he was caught once again and forced to roughhouse a little bit with the large reptiles.

“This is interesting,” Dirk said thinking as he continued observing them. “I’ve never seen anyone befriend ferals like this.” He turned to look at Dave, looking more amused than confused as he watched them. “How long has this been going on?”

Dave shrugged. “About half an hour. See the one sleeping on what is now the hill of flowers?” He pointed to the plant dragon that was still sleeping on the rock it stole from Karkat. “It seemed to be playing ‘King of the Mountain’ earlier. Kicked him right off, it was kind of funny.”

**_He lost his throne. The Plant-kin made it look prettier._ **

“Yeah, he did didn’t he?” Dave responded to Igneir assuming she spoke to both him and his brother. Dirk shook his head and then looked at Igneir with a smirk. The dragon wiggled a little more, getting up and jumped a little.

“What do you think is up with that Ig?” Dirk asked casually as he could without giving away just how curious he was. Igneir lifted her head and looked at Karkat closely. After a while she turned back to him and asked for clarification. “In other words, do you think he is involved with dragons in anyway? I mean, other than being a weird ass person who gets feral dragons to play with him.” Igneir tilted her head as she watched a little more.

She eventually clawed at the ground, uncomfortable all of a sudden and laid down. **_Mmm….It’s hard to say. If he’s that good at bonding with dragon-kin without forming a true bond, why doesn’t he have a bond-mate? Surely his kin is nearby if that’s the case and if it is, then they should pop up soon. If he isn’t Rider-kin, then I don’t know what’s going on to be honest. He doesn’t smell like a wild Rider-kin though._ **

Igneir’s tone was always playful, even when she was being serious there was a sing-song manner about her words that just made everything seem light and happy when she spoke them. Like if she was human she’d wouldn’t be looking at the person she was talking to and spent her time explaining walking across narrow beams and twirling. The way she said the last sentence however dipped down a little. This caused Dave to look down at her.

“What’s up Igg?” he asked her. He waited a few moments of silence before jumping down and kneeling beside her to see if anything was wrong. She looked at him and the look in her eye seemed a little anxious. She held his gaze for a while before turning back toward Karkat.

**_He also doesn’t smell like a human._ **

Dave’s eyes widened slightly and looked at Karkat again as if looking at the human would supply him with answers. They were now laying around in the grass, the dragons simply sunning themselves now tired from playing. The guy seemed to be human to him. He didn’t sense any magic from him, no more than was normally housed in a human. “What is he then?” He asked out loud. Dirk looked at Dave confused. “Iggy says he smells neither Rider nor Human.”

Dirk narrowed his eyes and slowly nodded in thought. “But…there’s no magic in him,” he said though it sounded more like a question. His brother wasn’t as inclined into magic as he was. Dave always forgot that when thinking, and thankfully never said it out loud. Dirk was always looking for a reason to say he was just like his sister.

**_He almost smells like us honestly…_ **

Dave shook his head to clear it before he whirled and looked at her in complete disbelief. “What the fuck do you mean by that?” Dirk turned and looked at him and raised an eyebrow as Dave stood up. Dave never spoke out loud to Igneir unless it was something that was causing someone distress, it was a high pressure situation, or emotions were running so high they couldn’t be contained.

**_He smells like a dragon-kin Dave. It’s not uncommon for powerful Rider-kin to smell like that, but…he has no kin and Rider-kin who smells like us is practically born with his kin by his side and he’s flying solo._ **

Dave blinked a few times and then looked at Karkat who was slowly sitting up from the dragon pile and lightly pointed around him, seeming to count them before he started walking off. He was going to see about having a little chat with him.

“What is going on?” Dirk asked slowly.

“Nothing,” he said looking at Igneir. “Just something Ig noticed earlier, I am going to go have a chat with dragon-boy wonder.” Dirk nodded before walking off. Terezi also says that he simply smelled like a dragon, not necessarily a Rider. He kind of ignored what she had said at the time, but Igneir saying it herself kind of made him want to investigate the odd-smelling human himself.

\---

Why did Karkat feel compelled to do this? He didn’t know. He just felt like being a good person for once, and somehow that got him in this position of spending what money he should be using on charms, or something for his ailing father on fish he didn’t really need. He didn’t even get the fish for his own consumption. He got it for the consumption of dragons who were completely capable of feeding themselves.

The dragons all perked up when Karkat walked back to the cove. He was carrying a big sack over his shoulder and looked at the dragon who took his rock. “I’ll not only let you see what I brought but also let you have the first one if I can have my rock back,” he bribed as he set the sack down and rolled his shoulders back due to the weight literally being lifted from them.

The dragon lifted its nose and sniffed it stuck it’s tongue out at Karkat before it jumped down and made more flowers grow around the rock as if it was trying to sweeten the deal the farmer was offering. The human chuckled as he stood on the rock, making sure his footing was good before he started throwing fish out toward the dragons, each one jumping up to catch it. As promised, the plant dragon that took his rock got the first one.

It didn’t take long before more than just the few Karkat was playing with earlier gathered around. It was to be expected, and Karkat accounted for this by getting more fish than he was expecting to need. He had no problem feeding them, what he had a problem was when the dragons seemed to start climbing over one another to get to the food.

“Calm the fuck down, I have enough for everyone to get a few of them!” he called as he threw another one. “You fuckers are huge ass reptiles, and you’re acting like your cat or dog sized.”

“I didn’t know this small town had a fuckin’ dragon whisperer. That might be valuable where I come from,” Dave called from behind him his voice a little lazy and completely unimpressed with what he was doing. He was leaning against a tree, his arms crossed as he simply stood there watching, Igneir standing close by. Karkat jumped a little and clutched the bag a little before turning around and glaring at him.

“And where is that? Giant Mountain Dragon headquarters. Yeah, I don’t think so. I think I made it perfectly and utterly clear when you guys landed in my town that I want nothing to do with fucking Riders,” Karkat said turning to face him.

“Maybe you want nothing to do with us, but apparently they, and in extension us want everything to do with you,” Dave commented cooly as he nodded toward the dragons all eagerly waiting food. “Have you ever dealt with dragons other than this?”

“I don’t think that’s any of your fucking business,” he paused as he was nudged he pulled a fish out and politely handed it toward the dragons, keeping the flow rather steady as he dealt with the annoyance that was Dave. “I refuse to give you any personal information that you will use to drag me further into this Rider bullshit. I am not a Rider. End of story. Leave me alone.” Dave simply raised an eyebrow and pushed himself off the tree he was leaning against and put his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

“Yeah? Then what happened to your mom?” Karkat stopped again and glared at Dave with a fire in his eyes fueled with nothing but hate, and pain. Dave frowned at the look in his eyes and preemptively took a step back in case he needed to get away from the fresh can of Karkat Anger™ he just opened. His hands were pulled out of his pockets as well, clearly seeing this was a sore spot and he wouldn’t put it past Karkat to get physical due to how little he knew about him.

“My. Mother. Is none of your fucking business, now get the fuck out of this cove or so help me I will kick your ass out of here myself.” His voice got progressively louder with every word and was effectively shouting at the end of his threat. He even took a step toward the Rider.

“Alright, alright. As much as I’d love to see you do that, I am going to leave before you really do launch yourself at me.” Dave took another step back before he left. So, he had no mother. He turned to slightly look over his shoulder as he left.

There was still a chance that his gut instinct was right though, that’s all that mattered at that moment. He knew to keep an eye on the farmer. There was something definitely going on with him and it had “dragon” written all over it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignier is so far my favorite character even though I only get to write her when in Dave's prospective. 
> 
> So, I haven't begun editing the next chapter, and I am getting close to somewhere exciting in the draft, so I have no idea what I am doing writing wise, and things are kind of stressful right now for me right now. So, in short, I have no idea when the next chapter is coming out, I am going to try to get some editing done this weekend, but life bro.


	5. Dragon Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave, Dirk and Terezi try discussing what is going on with the mountains and how to prevent it, however they get a little side-tracked talking about Karkat and how he's interacting with Dragons. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Karkat is wondering the streets at night and meets someone...or something.

Jane’s tavern was always a popular place at night in Lohad. Workers came in for a nice easy meal, other came in for the mead and company. There was always a warm fire in the hearth in the center of the tavern and someone behind the counter ready to serve up however many pitchers of mead were needed to get the party started. When it came to festivals, Jane was more than happy to cater the entire event herself with only a few helping hands. She took pride in her work and the people of the village always paid her well so she was able to send workers pretty regularly through the mountain pass to the neighboring village to get ingredients to Jane’s seasonal meads and meats that Lohad simply didn’t have the resources to make.

This is one of the reasons why the Riders quickly became regulars during their stay. Dave and Dirk remembered the place vaguely from their childhood. It wasn’t the most prominent memory the two had of Lohad, but the warm atmosphere was hard to forget, even after almost a decade. Every night Dirk, Terezi and Dave would all arrive basically at the same time, sit down at the same table and compare notes on what was going on with the mountains and if the dead magic was coming back.

Dave was the last to arrive this particular night. He was had taken a pit-stop at the mountains after asking Karkat a few questions at the cove, feeling through the magic there to see if he felt if anything was off. He wasn’t the best at sensing magic overall, but for a Rider Dave was one of the best. There was nothing off in the mountains that he could tell. There was a clear signature that the mountains weren’t naturally formed, but other than that he couldn’t say that anything was going to happen.

A few patrons turned toward him as he walked in and waved at Jane before going to sit across Terezi who was taking a drink of whatever was in her cup and looked at him. He raised an eyebrow, knowing full well that there was no reason as to why she needed to look at him. Sure she knew by his footsteps where he was, he was more than positive that she had taken off her shoes and was using a small amount of magic to feel where everything was, but it was still unnerving when she did this.

“Alright, so we can all agree that the mountains are snores-ville and aren't doing anything, so while we're all gathered here I am going to ask one question we're all just dying to know; So cool kid, what’s up with dragon boy?” She asked smiling widely as Dave sat down knowing exactly what was going on. Her eyes held the dragon pigment, and she had them open more out of habit than anything. Her pupils were simply clouded signaling something had happened to them, and her looking in one's general direction but not really at you supplied proof. “And please spare no details.” Dave rolled his eyes and crossed his arms on the table. “What? I know you think the Dragon Whisperer of Lohad is cute.”

“Karkat didn’t tell me shit, other than there’s still hope he’s a Rider,” Dave said with a small smirk, not acknowledging the last statement. This earned an eyebrow raise from Dirk as the elder took a drink of the mead in front of him. “So, I asked him if his mother was around and he went off. Like worse than he did when we first got here. I am going off on a limb and say he doesn’t have one. She could’ve been one of us.” He looked up as Jane got him a glass of mead and said she’d be back to take their orders soon. “Also he is cute, but not like how you’re thinking Terezi. I am not going to give him the smolder just yet.” He smirked as the Earth Rider just busted out in laughter at his comment.

“He might punch the smolder,” She commented earning a laugh from Dave and a nod.

“Smolder or not, not only is he a dragon whisperer but he might be one of us? I am so not taking him under my wing. I don’t have time to baby sit a 20-something year old Rider. Not to mention something has to be up if he is a Rider,” Dirk said shaking his head once the laughter died down.

“Why? Still trying to flirt your way into English’s pants?” Dave asked teasing him with a chuckle. “I don’t have a problem taking him to a trainer. We got plenty back home, and if we’re lucky we’ll be done with work here when he bonds so we just gotta take him there. Easy-peasy.”

Terezi hummed and frowned slightly. “I dunno Dave, his smell is really weird,” she said playing with her cup. “I wouldn’t count on him just being another Flame Rider, or a Water Rider, or heck even a Shadow Rider.” She took a drink. “If he is a Rider, he is going to be really powerful, like more than the elders. At least, that's what I think.” She looked at them, her eyes making shivers run down their spines. Dave and Dirk looked at one another for a moment.

Riders come in various power levels that were dependent on the dragon they were bound to. The three Riders currently in Lohad were typical levels of both the genes and the power of their dragons. They have general control of the element their dragon has control over and were able to see in retrospect with that element as well. For example, Dave could see heat signatures of people, Dirk could see electrical impulses in people’s brains, and Terezi could feel vibrations and smell like a dragon.

A dragon’s sense of smell was something to behold. They could smell who was, and wasn’t a Rider, and what kind of dragon they would be bound to sometimes. Dave had something similar to this, in that he could sense the magic within the Rider supplying his own personal theory that the Rider had some dormant form of the magic that their dragon held. Still, he didn’t sense any from Karkat, no more than he would sense from someone with magic in their blood somewhere.  

“That’s a little scary,” Dirk said looking at Terezi. The Blind Rider nodded and looked up as Jane walked over. They all got their orders taken and once Jane walked out of earshot, continued their conversation. It was a small town where everyone knew everyone else, if anyone had caught wind of this conversation and word got to Karkat, it could be devastating to their investigation. The mountains were their priority, but if Karkat was a Rider, and as powerful as Terezi was suggesting that could be just as dangerous as anything the mountains could do. “So, what are we gonna do?”

“What can we do bro?” Dave asked lifting his hands up slightly off the table, letting them fall. He was slightly struggling to keep his voice down. They were completely powerless. They couldn’t force Karkat to bond to a dragon, there was only one he was supposed to be with. There were too many to tell them to just line up to see if anyone of them speak to Karkat. “We just gotta sit back and watch him, you know that. I mean, I want to say from watching him play with the dragons, it’s probably a rare dragon type. Like Light, Shadow, Void, Mind, or…”

“You really think he could be a Blood Rider?” Dirk asked raising an eyebrow, clearly not seeing his logic behind it. “Do you know how rare they are?” Dave sat there silent for a moment as Terezi’s cloudy eyes became distant.

“Oh they are just pouring out of every rock and crater we own,” Dave responded with an eye roll. “I know they are rare as fuck Dirk. I mean it would account for how literally none of our dragons can smell what kind of Rider he is first of all. Second, Blood Riders are almost always powerful dragons.”

Dirk sighed and shook his head, not liking what his brother was suggesting. “They’re also dangerous Dave,” he said sternly. The two glared at one another, neither on wavering in this debate. Terezi was zoned out, probably talking to Pyralspite about the possibilities.

**_Dave!_** came Igneir’s voice in his head, sensing the conversation between the three of them pausing. It was a welcome distraction due to the tension that was building between the Striders due to the fact neither wanted to admit they were wrong.

_Hey Ig, how are you doing?_ A small smile spread over his face, feeling how much fun she was having doing whatever it was she was doing. The bond was a constant loop of feedback. The thoughts and feelings of the Rider and dragon were always being passed between the two, just after years of having the bond it became like a part of who they were and were easily able to tune in and out of what was happening.

**_I am good! Dragons at the cove are fun! They like to play tag!_ **

Dave smiled as Jane placed their food in front of them. _I’m glad they love to play._

**_Yeah! They want Dragon Boy to come back! They say he knows where good fish are! I want good fish!_ **

_Dragon Boy? You mean Karkat?_

**_Yeah! They agree that Dragon Boy smells like kin even though he looks like you!_ **

_I know you told me that earlier. Question. What if Karkat was a Blood Rider? Would that explain his smell?_

There was a pause in Igneir’s response and through the bond he could feel her confusion replacing her happy-go-lucky mood. He pulled at the bond and looked through her eyes, listening to quips from other dragons that she was playing with to see what was happening.

**_No one here has smelled one, so we don’t know. Not likely because human smell is stinky and Kin-boy isn’t stinky._ **

_Alrighty then, thank-you._

“Pyral says that he’d still smell human if he was a Rider,” Terezi said once Dave returned. Dave nodded in agreement.

“Iggy and the Cove Dragons agree. She’s over there playing with them.”

“Ferreth says that there is a myth about some powerful Rider that only shows up when shit’s about to get real,” Dirk said. Ferreth was much older than both Igneir and Pyralspite. He was already fully grown when he bonded with Dirk. This wasn’t uncommon since Dirk was a young teen, but where Igneir and Pyral were a little out of the loop dragon-lore wise Ferreth typically picked it up. Which meant that his words and suggestions were taken slightly differently than Pyral’s and Iggy’s.

“Yeah?” Dave prompted feeling as if there should be more to this story. “Did he say anything else about this Legendary Rider?”

“Other than you’re on the right train of thinking that he’s a Blood Rider, yeah. He says it’s just a dumb story and that we shouldn’t pay any mind to it. Besides last I check there’s no shit to get real at this moment. Ferr said that it was a legend and so I’m inclined to believe him.”

Dave simply looked at him. “The story of the mountains was just a dumb story and now we have an Earth Rider and her dragon both saying that it checks out on being true after they spoke to the rocks or whatever it is they did. I am not sure what is and isn’t ‘just a story’ anymore Dirk.”

“If it means anything…I licked the rocks and they told me,” Terezi spoke up between bites.

\---

The moon shone brightly in the sky as the ground seemingly let out a sigh of relief as the earth cooled from the constant heat that beats down on it during the day. Crickets chirped their summer song as Karkat was casually walking around town.

Something was telling him that being outside was a good idea, he just didn’t know what exactly was giving him that feeling. It was similar to being pulled, like how he was pulled to the cove when he walked away from the Striders the first time to cool down, but also completely different. There was a feeling of a destination this time, not just a place to go to escape. There was a purpose behind this, he just had to find what that purpose was.

There was a light thump behind him followed by the sound of wings beating against the wind one last time before they were folding back. There was a pause before a large beast was heard huffing. Karkat froze in his tracks, almost jumping at the sudden sound, and suddenly feeling eyes on his back. He also became acutely aware of his heartbeat. Everything around him felt cool, like summer decided to take a break.

The buildings in his peripheral slowly faded into darkness as the farmer slowly, turned around and at first saw nothing. His hands were going toward his belt, finding nothing due to the fact he had no weapons in Lohad to begin with. His heart sped up in panic, his entire body seeming to vibrate from the force produced by his chest. He left his weapons back at the training camp. The learned behavior to go for one was still there however, so that was a positive thing that came out from him being in the military.

After waiting, and seeing no movement, and the only sounds heard was the sounds of rustling leaves, he considered leaving. Instead, he decided to do the always smart thing, and call out to the darkness putting his faith into the good people of Lohad. Not many knew of Lohad, it was very rare that visitors came to the small village. Assuming no one new was there in the shadows was almost a completely safe assumption.

“Who…?” He asked looking around him, his eye catching the ones of a black dragon whose scales reflected red when the light hit them just right. The words melted in his mouth, instantly recognizing the dragon from a few days ago. Everything seemed to stop for a moment, everything else melting away leaving the two of them standing in the dimly lit dirt road.

Despite the darkness he was able to make out some of the features of the beast that he wasn’t able to during their first meeting now that he was closer, and less awestruck. It seemed to be more muscular than Igneir, but less than Pyral who was more muscle than anything, and there was some scaring on the scales on his side and underbelly, indicating that it preferred physical combat than magic. Why wouldn’t it just use its power? Unless, its power required it to be physical, but there were normally adaptations for that, harder scales. This one looked like it would be soft to the touch.

Karkat slowly took a step forward. One of his hands was reaching out toward the beast, his eyes not looking away from his. His breath was shallow as if breathing would scare him off. The darkness around him was almost deafening as his lips parted, the words getting caught in his mouth, unable to pass through his teeth.

“It’s soon, whatever ‘it’ is, it’s happening soon,” Dave said, his voice coming out of nowhere causing Karkat to jump and step away, breaking eye contact with the dragon. Karkat turned toward the Rider his eyes wide as everything came rushing back. He was shaking, his knees felt weak. He realized quickly that he was slightly sweaty and that his heart hammering in his chest.

“Strider what the ever living fuck! Don’t just sneak up on someone like that holy fucking shit!” Karkat stepped away and rubbed his forehead, suddenly feeling tired. What just happened? He felt off, not in a bad way, but off nonetheless. After a few seconds, he looked up toward the dragon and it was gone. “Where did…” he took a step toward where the dragon was. It took off soundlessly, and quickly since there was no sign of it anywhere.

“Where did what?” Dave supplied once Karkat trailed off, his eye brows raised as he uncrossed his arms and walked to stand next to Karkat. He followed the farmer’s gaze and scrunched his forehead in confusion. “Bro, you were kind of in a daze when I walked out, want me to walk you back? I am a little worried about you.” His voice was filled with genuine concern as he raised an eyebrow. His eyes grew distant for a moment as a shadow passed over them, presumably him asking Igneir to look around for whatever Karkat had seen.

“No, no I am fine, just….just leave me the fuck alone.” Karkat turned and weakly pushed the Rider, and instead of the Rider moving, he stumbled back a few steps. Dave shrugged and put his hands in his pocket as he spun on his heel to leave. Karkat on the other hand, started shuffling toward his farmhouse. He had to be up early in the morning to make sure that the plants were getting enough water, he was worried that the irrigation system was going to dry up even more than it already was. Things were looking pretty wilted all over Lohad at this point.

Dave’s footsteps stopped abruptly after a few of Karkat’s. The Rider turned as a cool breeze passed through town. “You sure?” he mumbled quietly in shock. His voice was just above a whisper. “Holy fucking shit. You do know if you’re right that would explain why the wilds like him. You sure you sense that?”

“I can fucking hear you talk about me asshole,” Karkat called back stopping his advance toward his home. “Please enlighten me on what you and your overgrown scale-buddy has to say about me.”

Karkat knew just as much as anyone else that Dave was talking out loud on purpose. Dragons can’t talk to humans, or anyone other than their Rider as far as Karkat knew which came from the time when Lohad was a breeding ground for dragons Once Upon a Time. Therefore, Dave didn’t need to speak out loud to get the conversation said between Igneir and himself, there could’ve been telepathic communication. He was baiting him. That was the only explanation

There was also the possibility that Dave was simply shocked, but Karkat wasn’t about to turn around and give him the satisfaction of looking at him in case this was a prank. Dave seemed to be the person who didn’t get shocked easily, so there was a slim chance if any that Dave was speaking his side of the conversation out loud with genuine emotion.

“You know for someone who says he likes dragons you sure do like to insult mine.” Karkat inhaled and pinched his nose, still refusing to face the Rider.

“Look, I’ve talked with her while she was on my property eating, and we seem to have an understanding. You’re a piece of shit in my eyes at the least, and that I am actually insulting the shit out of you. So, we’re cool. Me and the dragon that is. And me and you are going to be bitter rivals until the end fuck face and I wanted to see no sign of you this evening. I haven’t had enough alcohol to sooth the bright hot fires of hate my small stature contains for you.”

Karkat knew because of their closeness, Ingeir hated when he bad talked Dave. She’d huffed warning smoke circles toward him before, but she hadn’t attacked him. He wasn’t physically threatening her Rider, but he had made it explicitly clear that he and her Rider weren’t going to be friends. Still, every day while Dave was doing fuck knows what, she came by and he gave her a snack, making it clear his animosity toward the Strider didn’t pass over onto her. She, was good with him.  

There was a pause as Dave was completely silent as he was seemingly process everything he had just said. There were similar sounds of a large creature landing after a few moments. “So…all I got from that is that you just admitted you’re short, and that you’ve talked to Ingeir, good for you. I knew you didn’t hate everything attached to a Strider.” The crimson dragon huffed a little toward Dave who turned toward her and smirked. “Aww come-on really? Why-“ The dragon held Dave’s gaze for a while, the Rider’s bright eyes dulling for a second before he blinked a few timed and turned toward Karkat. “I’ll see ya around.” He whistled quietly and Ingeir flew up as the human jogged to the Cliffside not too far and jumped off, only to be seen again one the back of the serpent.

Karkat finally turned watched them, having no idea of what conversation took place. The bond between dragon and Rider held little secrets between the two of them. Though he had no idea how the actual bonding process worked, he did know a little about what the aftermath was. A bond between a dragon and their Rider was one of the strongest, they knew each other as they knew themselves. They were like one being in two physical forms. It was actually very interesting, not that Karkat would ever admit to it.

Naturally, while thinking about a bond between dragon and human, his mind drifted to that black dragon from earlier. Why did he zone out like that? He’d made eye contact with other dragons before, but nothing felt like that. It was only with this one dragon Everything was just gone. It was like they were standing in a void together, no warmth or cold. No other dragons or humans walking around. Karkat didn’t want to use the word ‘bounded’ but it almost felt like they were. There was no way he of all people could be a Rider. His mom probably died in childbirth. That’s what he had told himself after all of these years, and he was going to keep the story unless proven otherwise.

Karkat jumped when he opened the door. Something, he didn’t know what, was thrown toward him, hitting the base of the door as it swung open. In the middle of the living room, the space illuminated by candles, was his father.

“Get the fuck outta my house ya no good burglar!” called out the older man, shuffling his feet toward Karkat. He dodged a swift swing of a cane just in time, looking in his father’s eyes as he stumbled back clumsily.

“Papa, calm down. It’s me Karkat,” he called not wanting to fight back, afraid he’d hurt him as he continued to dodge. His eyes were wide, as he dealt with the conflict on whether or not he should listen to the learned behavior which isn’t ideal, or simply keep dodging his attacks.

“Karkat? My son’s asleep in his room!” Another swing. The cane whooshed in the wind above his head.

“No, I was out late coming back from a walk!” He ducked one more time, seeing that there was no getting through to him. He had no choice in what he had to do in order to get his father to calm down. He readied himself, planting his feet before he caught the cane, and as gently as he could pulled him over his back and onto the ground, pinning him there, panting. “Father, seriously calm your shit,” he breathed as the feeble man squirmed under him.

He waited until the old man calmed down before helping him to his feet and gently led him to his quarters and got him back in bed. He learned the hard way that when he was like this, showing him that Karkat wasn’t in his bed like he said resulted in making things worse. If Karkat wasn’t in his bed he was missing, and if he was missing he wouldn’t sleep until he returned. The Karkat he was looking for was still like 10, and Karkat was in his mid-20’s at this point. Fooling the old man wasn’t going to happen.

“Father, please. I need you to lay down. I have a big morning tomorrow the drought is slowly killing the crop and I may have to find a way to ask the water dragons to help,” he struggled to get out as he pinned his flailing father to the bed. “Seriously calm the fuck down! Karkat is going to want to do some wild shit tomorrow and you’re going to have to be rested for that if you don’t want to disappoint him!” This caused the old man to pause and sigh.

“Karkat… I feel like I’ve done him wrong,” He said solemnly finally letting Karkat win. “You’re right, I gotta sleep for my son. Thank-you stranger.” His dad settled down, turning over to fall asleep quickly, the late night excitement tiring him out. Karkat tucked him in and went to his own room where he fell asleep soon after hitting the pillow.

**_So, we are brothers it seems…_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, each chapter is getting longer and longer, and that's good for you guys, but for me it means I have more and more to edit. 
> 
> Also timeline wise, it has gone Dave/Dirk arrive (ch 1&2) and then like 2 weeks. Ch 4 follows a day after ch 3 and this one is the evening of the same day ch 4 has happened so that's why Karks is the center of conversation. 
> 
> There's another two weeks between ch 5 and 6 that's going to happen and so things should chill out and there will be different conversations happening. I am feeling that conversations are a little too much centered around one another and so I can only imagine how you guys feel. I know as the writer I can go change it, they need to happen and at this point the conversations about the mountains are going to be equivalent to "That's a nice boulder" because shit's not happening there.


	6. Whispers of Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Terezi are feeling something weird happening in the mountains and go to investigate while Karkat tries to save his crops from dying out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Content Warning!!**
> 
> I am going to warn you guys that there is a comparison made in the chapter after the second page break that uses losing baby teeth as a comparison. It's near the end before the third page break. It isn't too in detail, the most it does is describe the relationship (like which part is the bone, gum and tooth) and how loose the "tooth" is.

 

Something was wrong. Something was wrong enough that it woke Dave up suddenly. Whatever was going to happen is happening soon. His stomach was tied up in knots and his bones felt stiff. The old magic in the mountains was active, it always had been according to Terezi, and if Dave had really tried, he could feel small waves within the stored magic keeping the mountains strong. This morning, even from the middle of the village he felt what could only be described as what worms digging through dirt looked like only felt in the pit of his stomach.

That lead him to find Terezi who was feeling the same thing from the distracted glance she had toward the mountains. Dave followed her glance for a moment before turning toward her. She was wearing red goggles that day, her normally smile-stretched face firmly planted in a frown as she stood her toes buried in the dry hot dirt trying to find answers.

“Feel it too?” Dave asked leaning against the fence next to her, looking back toward the mountains. She jumped, completely unaware of him which wasn’t like her, especially when barefoot. Once she recognized that it was him, she nodded and looked up toward the mountains again. A part of him was actually a little concerned for her feet. Not because of the ground, but the temperature of it. She could take the pressure, but not the heat.

“I don’t know what it is going on…. like…” she paused searching for answers. Finding none she picked up a rock and crushed it in her hands, letting the dust blow away. Dave looked at her hand and then at her. “Everyone who casts magic has a signature feel, and so many went into making these mountains that they’re all mushed together.” Dave nodded and hummed, understanding exactly what she was saying. “I can’t tell what’s going on.” She bowed her head, her hair falling in her eyes as she shook her head.

“Wanna go head up to the mountain to see if we can decode who is who?” Dave suggested trying to sound as casual as he possibly could. “I can have Ig stay down here to make sure that the magic doesn’t leak too far down here. Gettin’ to the center of it might make it easier to sort through than down here.” Terezi considered it and nodded.

“Tell Dirk, he’s going to want to know. And Karkles is up to something too, I felt his footsteps near the cove.”

“Probably worried about the crops, it hasn’t rained here at all since we’ve been here, and fuck knows when it did last.” Dave nodded and pushed off the fence to look for his brother.

\---

The summer kept getting hotter in Lohad. There were days where residents were claiming that there were heat waves coming off of the ground as the sun did nothing beat down on them. The children refused to play outside, and there was a tense feel throughout the village. Everything was wilting.

The crops were pretty much a goner. It was the same for every farmer, and no matter what Karkat or anyone else did, nothing seemed to be working. The farmer had even gone to see one of the local witches and see if there were any sigils and spells that could be used to keep moisture in the dirt. Unfortunately for him all three elders able to manipulate magic that stayed in the village all agreed that the dry cracking soil was far beyond their help. At this rate, winter was going to be tough, there won’t be enough food to feed their village. The neighboring village wouldn’t have enough to sustain them either, it was a bleak situation, and Karkat was getting desperate.

Desperation was something Karkat hated. Judgment gets cluttered and he almost always ends up making bad decisions because of it. At the same time, he couldn't just sit there and simply watch his plants die. He refused to say that he had tried everything. There had to be something that he could do. Unfortunately for him, there was a possible solution no one was attempting. The reason behind it, was because Karkat was the only one who could try it. If it meant that trying could end in saving multiple lives he was going to swallow his pride for a moment and decided to try even if it meant getting some unwanted attention.

The water was surprisingly cold as he stood in the shallows of the cove. His pants were rolled up to just above his knee, a burlap sack was sitting behind him, the waves just barely touching the fabric when they swelled forward. His face was burning in the sun, a layer of dust made him appear slightly darker, and really dingy. He hoped dirtying up the water didn't cause him to mess up what he was attempting

The water was mostly still other than the occasional wave. If Karkat hadn't visited the cove before, he would have his doubts that what he was about to try would work. That being said, he was skeptical, it just was less so due to his past interactions that was pushing him to even try.  “Hey…anyone down there? I could use your help,” he called cupping his hands, calling out straight ahead, hoping that there was something to hear him calling. He sighed, his shoulders falling as he looked at the ground. “Actually the entire village could use your help. Look, I know the two of us have been distant for the past few years, but…look we’re in bad shape and could really use your help.”

The surface of the water remained still for a few minutes and Karkat continued standing, determined to make a deal with the dragons he figured were there. His hair blew onto one of his eyes as he inhaled to release a sigh.  He stopped suddenly seeing something that appeared to be a ripple in the water.

Kneeling, Karkat looked closely at it, trying to find anything to prove that it wasn't simply the wind. His eyes were slightly narrowed as he saw something else blink and swim away quickly. If he had blinked, he would've missed it.

Bingo.

He turned and pulled a fish from the sack behind him. He held it up in front of where he saw the movement and slowly pulled a knife from his belt and cut it open before tossing it into the water a few feet from where he saw the movement. The small ripples moved toward the fish. Just as the fish really started discoloring the water around it, it vanished. Karkat repeated this process few more times, throwing them in all directions, slowly taking a step back each time. He got through the cycle. What was causing the fish to disappear slowly came into view as the farmer lead them to the shore.

There were a few cooing noises once Karkat had stopped moving. He had four bright blue dragons in front of him. He clicked his tongue a few times. They all perked up and had their mouths open, almost as if they were smiling. “I need your help,” he said calmly once he had their attention. “Our food, needs water. It hasn’t rained in months. Could you fly and water our village? I’ll have plenty of fish for you when you return.” He gestured toward the giant bag of food behind him.

The dragons looked at one another, seemingly having a conversation from the little whistles and murphs between them. Their tales and fins swooshed around and flared respectively a few times before looking at him and the fish as if questioning if that was their payment. “Yes, it’s all yours,” he responded to the unspoken question with a slight dip of his head. There was another exchange of glances and chirrups before the four bowed their heads in agreement. Karkat smiled and bowed his in return. “You’re actually agreeing to do this? Holy shit…oh my god… thank-you.” He gestured for them to follow.

\--

Whispers fluttered through his head. Each one giving Dave their motivation for helping the mountain, the power behind it that gave it strength. Some of it he understood no problem. The Riders still spoke the same language that they did, and they all followed the same thoughts of saving the village. The dragons had their own language. Their thoughts simply sounded like common tongue to the Riders because that’s simply how the bonding process was designed all those years ago. When sensing the magic, Dave was at a loss at what the dragon’s motivations were.

“I’m…not hearing anything that would cause the magic to weaken…” Dave said slowly with his hand on the ground. He looked up at Terezi who was hugging herself as she sat, cross legged as much skin as she could on the ground. Her brow was furrowed as her hand burrowed into the mountain, the rock crawling up her skin.

Dave decided to let her be, her dragon was nearby and if anything back was happening to his Rider Pyralspite would be the first to know and do anything within his power to save her. Dave turned and looked over to the village and sighed. Now that they were on the mountain the sick feeling had gotten worse. This close to whatever was messing with the magic was messing with him.

Maybe he should send a letter to Rose?

No, Dirk would have a temper tantrum that Rose wasn’t at Prospit. It wasn’t like she listened anyways. He never knew where his twin was, but he damn sure knew that she wasn’t in Prospit. He never questioned it, trusting her and her magic not to get out of hand wherever she was. He did know that she was at a place with a high concentration of magic, and she was in more than capable hands should she get out of hand, and that was good enough for Dave.

“Dave….” Terezi said slowly jogging him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah?” he asked cautiously. 

“The mountains…I have been analyzing the whispers like I am sure you have, but…the land below us. I wasn’t sure when we were down there, but now that I am straddling the crack these mountains are covering up, I’m sure that we need to get plans for evacuations ready.”

Dave let out a curse in a low whisper as he moved to sit next to her. A part of him want to see if he could feel what she felt, and while the reasonable part of him knew he wasn’t it wouldn’t hurt to try. “That sounds serious, mind tellin’ me what’s going on, or are we going to leave that to be a surprise?”

Terezi shook her head. “This wouldn’t be a good surprise.” She paused as if trying to find the best way to explain what was going on. “Alright, you know when we were kids and we were losing teeth and we’d press our fingers against them and wiggle them to see which one was next?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s what this kind of feels like. These mountains are the gums, the land behind me is the jaw and Lohad is the tooth. Now I’m guessing that Iggy and Ferreth felt the beginnings of the tooth pressing and that very small wiggle. We’re getting to the point to where the tooth can be wiggles using little effort.” Dave frowned and looked toward the town.

“Well that’s not good,” Dave said.

“Nope. I am going to see if it is a good idea to strengthen the spell here. I should be able to do something with Pyral, but if we can’t we have a week tops.”

“Well shit.”

\---

Karkat led his small team of dragons to a high cliff that overlooked the town. “We need these weak brown things to live. They’re food,” he explained turning around to see if they understood. All four had their heads tilted. “They need water as food, that’s where you come in. Make sense?” They all looked toward one another, not understanding. Apparently their understanding of the farmer was only went so far. Karkat huffed and deflated a little. He should’ve known that this was only going to get so far.

A chirrup caught his attention. After turning toward it, a small smile spread across his face, Igneir. Maybe she could help. He waved at her and the other dragons looked at her and hissed a little. Karkat paused, of course opposite elements wouldn’t be too fond of one another. Igneir bowed her head toward them, acting submissive.

“Hey, Igneir can I ask you to translate something?” He asked her quietly, worried that his interaction would prove him distrustful. The red dragon perked up slightly and did what appeared to be a nod but what was in reality simply a body wiggle. “I need them to make it rain.” The dragon’s eyes lit up knowing what she had to do. She turned toward the wild dragons and made a few noises.

The blue dragons looked at him and did something similar to Igneir’s body wiggle. He stood there, blinking this was actually happening. He watched in awe as they took off, slowly circling the village making a nice sprinkle happen, wetting the ground, shops, houses, and most importantly the crops. People stepped outside to watch what was happening. Joy spread across their faces as children started dancing in the cool water. The smell of wet earth took over the land scape.

“That was pretty smart,” came a smooth voice from behind him. “We were thinking of asking a friend to come down and help out, but it seems you’ve got it taken care of Dragon Whisperer.” Karkat jumped and saw the elder Strider behind him. He was leaning against the lighthouse, arms crossed as he overlooked the town. Karkat huffed and crossed his arms, mirroring the Strider. His lets were shoulders width, his chest puffed out slightly trying to make him look bigger than he really was as he went back to watch the land seemingly sigh in relief from the water. “You’re pretty good with dragons, you sure you’re not a Rider?”

“No. Would you fuckers just drop it? I don’t know how else to prove that I am not a goddamn Rider. Do you see a dragon? No. Therefore, I am not a Rider. It seems like I am speaking a different language here but trust me, I am not. I only know the one and everyone else seems to understand me just fine.  I just know how to listen and read their body language. I used to hang around the cove with the hatchlings when this was a hatchary,” he explained his voice finding the toughness that it was known for.

“Sure, sure.” Dirk held up his hands in surrender as he leaned back against the windmill to watch Karkat’s handiwork. “Even if you weren’t you’d be one hell of a handler.”

“Would you quit it! I am not one of you, I will never be one of you. It’s too late for me to bond even if I was a Rider, and I am too abrasive to handle one! Leave. It. The. Fuck. Alone. I am done spelling this shit out for you. I am not related to this fuckery that deals with dragons. They were something I was fond of when I was a dirt eater. I grew out of it.” He clenched his fists as he continued yelling, listing out reason after reason why he wasn’t a Rider, or how he would never be a part of dragon life. It was something he forced himself out of when the dragons disappeared, there was no way in hell he was going to let it return.

\---

The dull glow behind Terezi’s goggles died down as she looked up toward the town. “What’s going on?” she asked tiredly at the sudden shift of magic in the air.

“Karkat’s been talking to dragons, they’re watering the plants,” Dave explained as he watched the artificial rainstorm over Lohad. “It’s kind of like rain.” Terezi frowned and looked out, plunging her hand deeper into the mountains. She growled and shook her head.

“That’s good for the surface, but the ground is seriously really cracked right now. The water once it seeps down it is going to erode it.” Dave frowned both at the news and at the amount of magic she was putting out.

“Shit…”

“Shit is right Dave. There’s no saving Lohad, it’s going to fall. We can try to evacuate everyone now, or wait.”

“They have a festival starting day after tomorrow, it’ll take at least that long to get everything prepared.”

“Then let’s get started.” Terezi stood up and crossed her arms, not even attempting to dust herself off. Dave had a bad feeling in his stomach.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the teeth thing was too much, I know for some people that could've been too much, but for the safe side I put a CW up top. 
> 
> In other news, I have almost reached the part of this fic I wanted to get to before school starts, I have one or two more chapters before I am there and so I am excited. Speaking of school I start on August 25th so once that happens updates are going to be sporadic. I'll try to be timely, but grades come first.


	7. Lohad's Going Down, It's Yellin' Timber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spell keeping the village on the continent wears off, and Lohad takes a long overdue swim. Karkat gets in a very sticky situation, and makes a new "friend"

The festival celebrating Geniev went from sun up to well after sundown. It seemed to almost be nonstop and everyone who was able to attend, did. The farmers spent what time was absolutely necessary in the fields before changing and going to the town square, all the shops were closed, and schools released to honor the Earth Rider. The town square was decorated in colorful streamers, there were elders walking around retelling the story over and over, even an altar of sorts to pay respects to the old town leader was set up by the well. Everyone was enjoying some of Jane’s specialty dishes that she reserved to the holiday and she even had the good mead out for those that were old enough for the stronger stuff.

The hype that the “rain” brought to the people of Lohad didn’t have time to calm down. After the “rain” stopped, everyone seemed to have let out a sigh of relief. Though they were still wilting, all the farmers, Karkat included, came to the conclusion that the crops were on the mend and though it would be hard they would survive that winter. It seemed that the miracle that Karkat was able to came just in time, everyone was starting to call him the second coming of Geniev, or holding him to similar light since the stories they would be telling followed a similar path; the village was doomed and with the help of dragons it was saved. It seemed that what he had done, only served to add to the spirits that were associated with the festival.

Honestly Karkat didn’t know how to feel about the rumors that were spreading due to his “miracle” with the “rain”. The Riders that were wrapped up in whatever it was they were up to, and as a result, they weren’t bothering him about the dragons. He was more than happy to let them do whatever it was they were doing as long as he was left out of it. He was able to dodge the questions of the villagers while he could. Most of the time he just played it off as it was something he learned while he was a child and that made sense to those who remembered the times there Lohad was a dragon nursery. Karkat was always trying to befriend a dragon because being a Rider was his dream.

The Riders were standing strategically around the town all ready for the end of Lohad. Terezi didn’t stray far from where the children were gathering, making use of her time running around with them barefoot, ignoring the small tremors under her feet that only she and Pyral felt. Her job was simple get the children out. Pyral was the largest dragon they had and she should be able herding to get five children, at least, at a time out of the village. Dave was in the middle of town, leaning against the well with his arms crossed. He was clearly more suited than he normally was, his Rider gear worn as if he was about to leave, helmet by his side, tied onto his belt. He was tasked with getting people to go through the mountain pass, Igneir was lent to Terezi, trusting her to be gentle with the children. Dirk was placed near some the edge of the center of town, toward the mountains, he was going to tell the first person the quickest route out of the village and then use his dragon to get the elders of the village out. All three dragons were near their riders, squirming in anticipation. The smell of magic was thick in the air to any who were sensitive to it.

Karkat was sitting with Kanaya, drinking some of the mead as he told her the condition of his crops, and how relieved he was that their condition, though was nowhere near ideal, was better than it was before his “rain” miracle. He was more fidgety than normal, and he was hoping it would go away soon, hence the drink, but something deep down said that he shouldn’t relax. His eyes weren’t staying in one place one, even when he was doing his best to zone out and talk about his stories about what is going on in the field, or what his father had been doing to cope with his failing memory.

“Karkat, are you alright? You seem tense,” Kanaya said after watching his leg bounce for a full fifteen minutes without showing any signs of stopping. He jumped a little and turned toward her and blinked a few times before it sunk in that he was okay, and that it was simply Kanaya.

“Hmm? Yeah I am fine,” Karkat said scanning the town, everyone was happy and relaxed. “My stomach’s just messing with me. It’ll pass. Maybe I’ll go get some of the special stew Jane’s made. It always solves everything.”

“Have you been eating well? You know how you are when you are stressed.” Kanaya gently put her hand on Karkat’s shoulder. He gave her a reassuring smile and shrugged.

“I’ve been eating, have to make sure Dad is, so when I make him something I eat with him. Its-” A slight shake is felt under the stool he was sitting on. It was light enough to where if a herd of kids had all ran by all stomping their feet that could be what it was, but the children were currently across the square sliding off the backs of Pyralspite and Igneir. He looked down at the ground and then turned toward Kanaya. “Did you feel that?” His voice had a sense of urgency to it.

“Feel what?”

“My stool…it shook.” He put his mug down and went to inspect what was going on. The structure of the seat was sound, nothing was loose.

“Could’ve been caused by the festival. Shouldn’t be anything to worry about Karkat. Relax, we’re celebrating the anniversary of Geniev. I hardly think anything bad is going to happen.” He slowly let the tension fall from his shoulders as Dave walked by them, not paying them any attention as he moved to talk to his brother. The lines on the Strider’s face suggested he was pissed, or worried. Karkat couldn’t decide, and he wasn’t about to ask.

“When are we doing this? The longer we wait the more risk everyone is in,” Dave said quietly as to not cause any unneeded alarm. His voice was hard and the fact his element was represented by the red in his eyes made him look more angered than he was. Dirk looked down at his brother and pressed his lips together.

“If we act now no one will believe us. Riders or not, they’re too busy celebrating. We need to wait for a larger tremor. Terezi said that the part most likely to fall first is the windmill and no one is over there.” He nodded to the part of the Cliffside village that was hanging very precariously over the ocean.

“Yeah? But she could be wrong, or more likely you’re twisting her words like you always fucking do. I can sense magical mojo a fuckton better than you and I am saying we need to move. I am not going to risk everyone’s lives because of this.” He had more loaded and ready to be used against his brother, but a tremor stopped him. “They’re getting stronger, and I think Karkat is sensing something too, he seems more on edge than he normally is.” Dirk glared at him for a second, then glanced at Karkat who was sitting, watching them argue, and then looked back at Dave.

“Go back to your post.” His voice was stern, a finality to it that said that unless that windmill was falling into the ocean there was not going to be a mass evacuation.

“You’re fucking impossible!” He growled and walked back, clearly unhappy with the giant risk they were putting everyone. Instead of going back to the well he walked over to Terezi and shook his head, grumbling at how stupid Dirk was being. She frowned, knowing that they were being forced to play this dangerous game.

“I can force it to start,” Terezi muttered before lifting her head and looked toward him, and then turning her head. “Also, you’ve noticed Karkat’s being antsy too right?” Dave confirmed before following where her gaze was pointing. The farmer was walking over to them, not really looking pissed for once, more concerned.

“What the fuck is going on? You three are all on edge,” Karkat said in a hushed voice after making sure none of the children were in earshot to hear their conversation. Dave and Terezi looked at one another and shrugged. A silent agreement was passed between them, if Dirk wasn’t going to help they were going to enlist the help of Miracle Boy.

“Lohad is about to take a swim,” Dave started. “We just found out two days ago and it took us this long to get an evacuation plan that won’t fuck up assuming we can count on Kanaya to make sure kiddos stay safe. We just need something convincing to get everyone on board to get the fuck outta here.” Karkat stood and looked between the two of them, his concern melting into resolve, he was going to help.

“What is the plan?”

“Well, there is a really slim chance that a part of the cliff will fall first, but it’s unlikely. It’s most likely going to be the entire village at once, kind of crumbling like a domino effect leaving little to no time to get everyone out of here. So, I can make the windmill fall which will alert everyone unless for whatever reason hearing rock crash into the water isn’t jarring enough to catch everyone’s attention. The only problem is; this place is so ready to go it might start the entire process. It should go slower, and Pyral and I can slow it down, it just won’t be by much.” Karkat sighed and ran his hand through his shaggy hair.

“Let me go get someone who goes through the mountain pass often. We should be able to count on them to lead a train of villagers out of here. It’s pretty simple but just in case. I would do it, but I want to stand back and help you guys with getting everyone the fuck outta here. This is my home, and I am probably the only non-Rider who is trained to be calm in panic-type-situations.” Dave and Terezi nodded.

“Yeah no problem. Just let TZ know when you’re ready. Wait, no. Use silent gestures, actually gesture toward me and I will get word passed to TZ. Dirk knows what we’re up to but he can’t stop us before we do shit.” Dave looked at Dirk before walking back to his post by the well. Karkat looked at Terezi who nodded toward him.

“If anything, Pyral and I will use what energy we have to keep this place together while you herd everyone out of here.” Karkat nodded and turned, moving through the crowd. A familiar look of determination in his eyes.

He found someone he recognized as one of the men Jane hired to help her transport goods through the mountain. He gently tapped him on the shoulder and told him what he knew about the village falling into the water. There was some skepticism that was solved with a passing tremor and then Karkat calmed him down by assuring he and the Riders were taking care of it. Luckily this guy was like everyone else, and blindly trusted the Riders with his life.

“Alright, don’t see why me of all people, but you know your shit farmer. If you need me to play follow the leader, I got you,” he said with a shrug. Karkat nodded and moved to retrieve his father, getting him close to Kanaya and told her what was going on.

“Karkat are you sure?” She took it as well as he hoped. No outward panic, helping to raise children in the orphanage really gives time for poker faces, but she believed him regardless. He also knew Kanaya well enough to see the tell signs that she was worried. A part of the worry was for the sake of the village, but a larger chunk was Karkat’s wellbeing.

“I got it from the Riders, and I know you’re going to say that I hate them, my gut says they’re right. I’ve been feeling the tremors all fucking day. Just make sure he and the children get out in one piece okay? Dave asked you to ride Igneir out of here.”

“I will do my best,” she promised before Karkat nodded toward Dave whose hand went to play with his necklace. Terezi nodded and turned toward the windmill and raised her hand the tremors in the ground got really bad for a second, gathering everyone’s attention.

The noise of the festival stopped as everyone either knelt down or braced themselves on something. Karkat helped Kanaya and his father get to the crowd of children as everyone started to realize that this was in fact an earthquake and started questioning what to do. Pyral and Igneir started lifting off with their first load, Terezi yelling instructions on basic flight to Kanaya who was thankfully quick to pick it up.

Dave jumped up onto the roof of the well and let out a loud whistle that caught everyone’s attention. “Alright guys let’s move. Children and Elders find a dragon, everyone else follow Karkat! He’s gonna get y’all out of here let’s move people! This is not a Drill! Lohad is going down!” The voice of the Rider was confident as he started directing people through the village. Karkat had already stood up on a stool to make himself bigger.

“Alright I’m going to hand you guys off to Mike, he works with Jane and if she trusts him with the fuckin’ mead I thing we can trust him to get out assed out of here, let’s go!” He jumped down and started leading the adults toward the transporter who was loud and his presence was hard to miss.

“The pass to the mountain isn’t hard. We’re going to move fast though, keep close people!” Mike called as he started a brisk jog through the mountain pass. Karkat waited until a good couple of dozen people followed him in before he turned and took off back toward town square.

As Terezi predicted her meddling started a chain reaction. The ground started cracking and a wave passed through the rocks that lead toward the cove. Karkat ran against the flow of the crowd, pushing people to go around him, them toward the mountain, him toward the town.

His heart started hammering in his chest as he felt his eyes widen as he looked around. His arms were held away from his body as a huge tremor passed through. He helped a few people back to their feet as he stepped over a crack, following its formation. The fishermen were in danger.

His legs were protesting slightly from the physical activity as he slid across the dirt path as a building started falling, missing the wreckage just barely. The dust burned his lungs as he pulled his shirt up to act as a mask to prevent inhalation. A fisherman stumbled as Karkat, and the cracks in the earth were getting close enough to pull him away from the edge.

Their fingers brushed as the man started falling backwards, the ground under his feet falling into the water with a deafening crash. The cool spray of the water hit Karkat’s face as his torso met the ground, his arm snapping straight as his cries in pain were drowned out. The ground continued shaking as he laid there, fisherman on the end of the arm that was reaching down over the edge. He locked his jaw, knowing full well that he couldn’t pull him back to semi-solid ground. The cracks were spreading around him.

“Drop him! I got him,” called Dirk standing up on the back of his dragon, arms out. Karkat looked down and then at the fisherman who nodded, trusting the Rider. Turning to look over his shoulder, he took a deep breath. He would yell out some reassuring words, but there was no time. The ground groaned under him, the distinct sounds of rocks snapping caused his heart to race. Without much more thought, he let go and scrambled to his feet and jumped before that part of the cliff fell. He blinked a few times and found his center. Training to handle these situations was finally kicking in, unfortunately it was the first time he’s ever used the skills he learned into the military.

A shadow passed over him as another deafening crash was heard behind him, his legs carrying him forward with nothing more than the drive to survive. Sweat started running down his face as he made it far enough away from where the cliffs were originally that the ground, though was not stable by any stretch of the imagination, was stable enough to stand on and survey the area to know where to search for stragglers.

Dave was seen taking off, he pointed to a house that was boxed in by debris his face showing that there were clearly people inside there, and with him loading people on Igneir, who had been returned to him by now, he couldn’t help him. Karkat nodded understanding and started jogging toward it, deciding that climbing up and over what looked to be structural beams that used to be Jane’s Tavern would be the best way to get to the door.

There were cracks that he managed to fit his fingertips and toes in as he hoisted himself up and over. His warning call was drowned out by the destruction around him. He bashed in the door and looked around seeing a family cowering in their living room. They weren’t going to all be able to do what he just did, so he improvised. Using furniture, he bashed a hole in the wall and helped them crawl through it to Dave who was already back waiting for them. Karkat climbed out as the house collapsed, shielding his eyes from the dust once again.

Those were some of the lucky ones, the one’s Karkat was able to get to in time. There were some people that weren’t so lucky. There were a few houses that fell just as Karkat neared the door, forcing the farmer to turn his back to the building, silently thankful that he couldn’t hear anything over the sound of the crashing waved behind him.

He had no time to mourn those he couldn’t save. There were others that needed his help. Each time this happened he forced himself to his feet, moving on to the next house. After one of these occasions happened, Karkat was leaving the wreckage when the ground sharply cracked under him, effectively startling him despite how alert he was. He trips over some debris, falling and twisting his ankle.

“Fuck!” Karkat called as he scrambled to his feet and jumped out of the way as a rock tumbled down one of the higher places in the village. Dirk was at his side in seconds, pulling him to his feet, inspecting the damage. He went to pull the farmer onto his dragon when he pushed back. “Go! I’ll be okay, there’s still a few more houses for me to clear.”

“Karkat there’s no fucking time!” Dirk protested. Karkat squirmed out of his grasp.

“Go Dammit! I am going to make sure everyone gets through the pass.” Karkat turned and despite everything he knew about sprained ankles powered through the pain using adrenaline and willpower. He managed to round up the last remaining lost villagers before he turned around and saw that it was time to leave. There was only a small shelf of land that used to be their village still attached to the continent. He scrambled a little and started running toward the mountain. “Let’s go!” he yelled dust billowing behind him and the crash of rocks falling in water drowned out his voice.

A huge tremor tripped Karkat again. A few people stopped to help him to his feet and due to his own stubbornness he refused, telling them that he would be okay. They helped him to his feet. Cracking caught his attention as he looked up, seeing as a giant part of the mountain started coming off, a crack forming just in front of Karkat. Without reacting much, he pushed them away from him as a shadow speared above him. The farmer closed his eyes, starting to feel the sensation of falling, or worse being crushed.

Nothing happened.

There was no pain associated with being crushed, and though his feet left the ground, he never fell into water.

Instead he was wrapped in warmth, and there was a rough feeling of scales against his cheek as he felt wind pass through his hair. There were a few crashes around him as he slowly opened his eyes. It was dark, the light of day almost completely blocked out by whatever just happened. Cracks allowed light to filter in, revealing that he was in a cave. He was alive. He turned and looked at what saved him.

“It’s you,” Karkat breathed seeing the dark dragon that he had seen in the village on two occasions wrapped around the edges of the cave, seemingly holding the walls up. The dragon’s eyes were a dark red and the pain he felt in his ankle was all but forgotten as the panic left him seeing the dragon. “How…what? I am not…Why are you here?” The dragon huffed and licked Karkat’s cheek.

His hand reached up and felt the skin, feeling a wound heal itself quickly. He blinked a few times, the dragon healed him? No, it was different there was a warmth in his blood. He was acutely aware of his heartbeat all of a sudden, and how his blood was moving through his body. “You’re a blood dragon?” His voice was hesitant, the dragon simply sitting there glaring at him. “….that’s…your type is extremely rare.” His words were barely coming out louder than a whisper. “And you…saved me.” A warmth came over him as he looked over the dragon. He felt connected to the beast in front of him.

The dragon pushed his snout against Karkat’s hand and breathed against him. Karkat at first tried to move away, but found that the contact was comforting, warm. Touching the dragon filled the nervous farmer with a sense of calm. It didn’t matter that they were currently trapped in a cave with no hope of escaping, his blood was singing.

**_I didn’t really have a choice. You’re my Rider it seems. I didn’t want to but…instincts are a bitch. So now we’re both stuck in this hole. Good job._ **

Karkat jumped back and scuttled backward across the ground not expecting that at all. A piece of sweat covered hair fell between his eyes. The voice was rough, deep and rich, not to mention dripping in sarcasm. It slightly echoed through his head but it was clearly not his voice. Clearly it was this dragon’s voice.

At the loss of contact everything stopped. The cave seemed to rematerialize around him, his blood stopped singing, warmth left him. The pain in his ankle returned, throbbing, causing Karkat to half close one of his eyes. None of that mattered much to him, he was more focused on what just echoed through his head. If he was 10 years younger he would be so excited, however at his age and experience he was less thrilled at what was happening.

“What…do you mean? I’m a Rider?” he asked his voice in complete contrast to that of the dragon, high and squeaky more than anything. The dragon bowed his head, huffing. No response came; they had to be in contact for the time being. He had no idea how he knew, he just did, instincts probably. Slowly he scooted closer to the reptile and put his hand back on his snout.

**_I kind of just said “You’re my Rider” this is why I didn’t want to bond. Humans aren’t the brightest organisms in the world. The bond will have to be formed later, right now we’re not safe. Just…stay on your side of the cave._ **

Karkat blinked a few times, slowly letting himself comprehend what he was just told. The way his body suddenly became heavy and lethargic when he was in contact with the dragon, he assumed the process required them to sleep, but he was focused more on what was said to him. “My side? What the fuck is my side of the cave? You take up the entire fucking cave as it is!” he said wasting no time arguing with the beast that just saved his life. “There is no ‘my side’.” He exaggerated the air quotes as he argued.

**_I am not touching that wall._** The beast nodded toward the fourth wall to Karkat’s left. The farmer growled and moved to sit against it hugging his knees as he simply glared at the oversized lizard, muttering the name under his breath. The dragon moved its tail to touch Karkat’s shin. **_I can hear you, and I am not sure I appreciate your tone. I_ did _just save you._**

“I was perfectly fine by myself thank-you! I didn’t ask to be rescued!”

**_You were about to be crushed._ **

“Shut up!” The dragon exhaled as if it was chuckling at the childish pout on Karkat’s face. There was a long period of silence. It became clear that this wasn’t going to be a simple five-minute stay in the hole.

“Fuck, so I guess we wait for Strider or some other insufferable prick to get their asses out of their heads, and notice their minus one military drop-out before they start looking for me, and in turn you. And then…Fuck that arrogant asshole is going to see this and go on a whole ‘well who is a no good Rider now?’ rant,” he said mimicking Dave’s voice making it way too low and exaggerating his accent. “Like I never said I wasn’t a piece of shit, I am trust me.” He sighed. “Couldn’t even leave home correctly.”

The dragon was curled up seeming to sleep as Karkat ranted out loud. He did find something else that pissed him off about the dragon, it was nameless. He was nudged by the dragon who’s name he still didn’t know. “Hey, what is your name anyways? It’s been kind of weird calling you dragon this whole time.”

**_I am called Gahl. It means things like death, and sunset. Kind of fitting seeing how we’re going to die down here._** Gahl glared at Karkat. **_And don’t bother with your name Karkat Vantas, I know it, trust me._**  

“Of fuck you, I wasn’t going to tell you anyways.” Karkat said as he moved down the wall, laying down on his arms. He looked up at the cracked ceiling above them and slowly closed his eyes. He sighed. “Well Gahl, pleasure to meet you before we fucking die.” He said nothing about the two times they’d met previously, clearly neither one of them were happy about this whole bonding thing. “I’d say once we’re free you’re free to leave me the fuck alone, but I don’t think we can.” The sigh that came from the dragon seemed to confirm his thoughts. The human curled up on his side, his body finally relaxing down, giving out.

The dragon looked at Karkat, a squeeze of pity wrapping around his heart. A sigh escaped the beast. They were stuck in there together, and no matter how hard they denied the pull of their forming bond, there was no fighting it. He knew that they were going to leave this cave as one.

**_We’re safe at present. Go ahead and sleep Karkat. If anything happens I will wake you_**.

The human, Gahl’s human, nodded and slowly fell asleep. There was a sigh before he curled up and followed his lead, unable to fight against the pull.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I am officially satisfied. You guys had to meet Gahl. This is where I am announcing my Pseudo Hiatus. Meaning, I have no idea when I am updating, but I plan on updating when I can. I am not leaving, it's just I have school to worry about and unfortunately school comes first. 
> 
> Also I love Gahl, he's the best. 
> 
> If you want to get a hold of me for whatever reason, or want to see where I am in the editing process, I typically put a post saying "Oh hey I'm close to updating this thing" before I am updating, here's my [tumblr.](http://caliginous-confused.tumblr.com)


	8. I am not dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave finds Karkat, and Karkat takes the first big step into his journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright CW for this chapter, there is a lot of blood descriptions here, like it says in the tags it's like blood bending from Avatar: the Last Airbender, and I tried to keep it like that as much as I possibly could, but keep in mind this is a completely new world for Karkat and so there was a little more detail than I originally had planned. 
> 
> Also Sorry this took forever to get out! I will have more about that at the end.

With a grunt, and a little help from Igneir, Dave pushed up a boulder and turned to squint down into the hole that was revealed. His shoulder fell in a sigh of relief at what he saw in the small cave that had conveniently formed within the rocks. “Hey, he’s over here!” Dave called, lifting his head up, a hand cupped over his mouth to alert his brother and Terezi. He knelt down and Ignier made a small flame spout from her mouth illuminating inside the cave, revealing a dragon cuddled around the lost villager.

**_I knew he smelled like kin! I had no idea that he was destined to be with a blood dragon though._** There was a pause as the young crimson dragon shifted her weight uncomfortably. **_I don’t know if I like that yet. Blood dragons are scary sometimes._**

Dave turned toward her for a moment and gently ran his hand along her side to comfort her as she was peering over his shoulder at the two of them. Through their bond he could tell she was worried, but at the same time also very excited at the idea of a new friend. It was almost unheard of that a blood dragon would bind themselves to a Rider. “I’m guessing we shouldn’t move them then,” he mumbled and moved to sit on the edge of the hole as his brother and Terezi ran over to inspect. Igneir made a confirming noise as he sighed and let them look.

“Holy shit,” Dirk muttered. “Who woulda thought Dragon-Boy was one of us?” The tone was sarcastic as he crossed his head and smirked. Dave turned toward Dirk and scoffed. “It’s totally like there were no signs at all that this would’ve happened.”

**_I did! Iggy knew he was kin!_ **

“Shut up Dirk. We all knew this would’ve happened sooner or later,” Dave responded shaking his head. “Iggy says we shouldn’t move them. Kind of sucks they didn’t have somewhere comfy to bind, but hey they’re both alive.” He turned as Igneir got his attention and looked at the rock she was sniffing.

**_The dragon was also using his powers to save Kin-boy. He was weak._**  Dave nodded, agreeing with her before looking at Terezi and Dirk. The former knelt down, one hand on the mouth of the cave, her eyes staring off into the distance as a dull glow was seen in her sightless eyes, borrowing senses from her dragon to better assess the situation.

“He smells weird,” Terezi muttered frowning. “Like the gross chocolate cherries you guys got me for my birthday one time…dark chocolate?” She frowned unable to remember correctly what it was. “It also smells kind of like blood. Ohhhh is Karkles bonding to a blood dragon?”

“Guess so. Iggy is saying the same thing.” Dave shrugged as they all stood there for a moment. Though bonding was something that wasn’t talked about much, even among Riders, the first thing that was taught to a new Rider was a bond shouldn’t be done alone. This is when a dragon is most vulnerable. Someone was going to have to stay and watch Karkat. Once he woke up, there is no telling what would happen, and having someone

“Hey Pyral how stable is the cavern they’re in? I don’t want it caving in, and Terezi will get bored watching them. Dirk already said he wouldn’t deal with him, so that leaves me. I’ll watch them until they wake up, then we’ll try to convince Karks to come with us to Skaia,” Dave said looking at the white dragon as it sniffed the rock.

“She says it’s as sound as the bright cherry smell coming from Iggy,” Terezi said smiling before she stood up and laughed. Dave rolled his eyes and moved to sit on the edge again.

“Bro, will you tell Maryam what’s going on? I’d say tell his father, but I heard him yelling at Kanaya to get him home. She’s worried about him.” Dirk nodded as he pulled on his helmet and pulled down it’s visor.

“Yeah. I’ll be back up in a few hours in order to get you some food,” he said. Dave nodded and leaned against Igneir with a sigh, looking up at the clouds as the two of them climbed on their respective companions and flew off. Ignier extinguished the fire from her mouth as she watched them fly off.

**_They’re surprisingly still…_ **

“He’s probably not getting burned alive like I was when we did this. They’re a different class Ig. Remember when we helped English? He was still too.”

**_Hmm…you’ve got a point there._ **

Dave looked down into the hole, a small face of concern on his face. Sure, Karkat has been nothing but a small yelling guy who took problems to everything he did, but he’d grown on him.

The reason why Riders had their secrets, was because of the blood they had. Bonding was dangerous if the dragon wouldn’t have their Rider. Granted whoever Karkat was bonding to seemed to have saved him, he was still a little unsure of the situation and was half worried that giving the village the relief that Karkat was alive would be short-lived.

“You got this Karkat,” Dave muttered quietly.

______

Karkat panted and slowly stood up from his knelt position. He pushed his hair out from his face and wiped a hand under his chin as he looked up at the dragon, his legs shaking as he steadied himself. Gahl wasn’t even breaking a sweat, looking more unamused at his Rider’s progress, rather the lack thereof, than anything else. The human was dripping in sweat, clearly unable to even touch him but wasn’t giving up. He’d admit that he was slightly impressed at this.

**_Come-on Karkat. That can’t be the best you can do._ **

“Shut the fuck up! I haven’t even began actually trying!” He said bluffing as he wiped more sweat off his face. His jaw was tight in frustration, hating his lack of progress. Gahl’s mocking tone in his head wasn’t helping in the slightest.  

**_The challenge isn’t even that hard. All I ask is that you touch me._ **

“I am trying you fucker! You keep throwing up some invisible shit that pushes me away.”

**_It’s not just “some invisible shit” Karkat. Feel what it is, and tell me what is pushing you back._ **

Karkat growled and rushed forward only to be pushed away by something moving too fast for him to even comprehend what it was. It was as if an invisible wall shot up in front of the dragon, sending him back toward the dark barrier in the space they occupied. He slid down the barrier and leaned his head back and sighed before yelling out in frustration. He clenched his fists as he stood up. Something ran down his arm causing him to look down and pause, he was bleeding. He lifted his arm to look at the liquid as his eyes widened.

He.

Was.

Bleeding.

He was bleeding in the liar of a Blood Dragon.

He looked at the ground around the dragon and blinked. He looked down at his feet, his eyes darting around at what he was standing on. The ground was pure black like everything around him save the dragon in front of him, but the more he looked at it, the more it appeared to simply be a dark red and seemed to be moving in shallow waves that were unfelt under Karkat’s feet. He looked at the Gahl, the color matched his scales. He was standing on blood. But, how was he standing?

**_Now you understand. Now, react._ **

His head shot up at the dragon who was watching him with what seemed to be a raised eyebrow. “Y-yeah,” he mumbled, all anger evaporated. He looked back down, reaching up to wipe the blood from his wound and looked at the red on his tanned skin. The question was, how to use this information when he couldn’t manipulate the element himself.

Karkat met eyes with Gahl. The Dragon’s eyes were skeptical, he wasn’t sure what Karkat was doing, nor was he completely convinced that he could even find it within himself to manipulate the bond that was forming between them. They were both significantly older than the normal bonding period between Rider and dragon, and he wasn’t sure if that would affect anything.

Gahl raised his neck slightly as he watched his Rider’s eyes get darker, almost black like his scales and reflected red when the light hit them just right. The dragon’s breath became quieter as he let the human concentrate, the air changing as Karkat reached out on his own to strengthen the bond from both ends.

“Ah Fuck!” Karkat cursed as he fell to a knee holding his head, cutting off the dragon’s view of his Rider’s eyes for a moment. Once he saw them again they were back to their light brown, the link severed. 

He relaxed slightly. The blood dragon would admit, he was scared that he was going to be a natural at this. There were reasons why Blood Dragons never bonded. Their powers were frightening to others, they had control of the thing keeping everything alive. If Karkat was a natural, it would mean he was a powerful Rider, and if that was the case, then that was something that couldn’t be ignored.

**_Take a deep breath. Don’t force it._ **

“Shut up! I am busy trying to figure out all of this shit! I am not forcing anything I was just concentrating on you. It seemed to help, until my skull decided to rip itself opened. Also if this is blood, how the fuck am I standing on it?” He growled under his breath as he fell back and sat down, his head still throbbing, a hand pressed against his forehead as he took the deep breath he was instructed to.

**_I’m keeping you up. Though the bond isn’t fully formed any harm to you is still felt by me to a lesser degree._ **

“Huh…”

___

“Any progress?” Dirk asked jogging on the mountain as Ferreth landed. He walked toward his little brother and looked down into the hole. They were unmoved from when he was there before.

“Karkat’s face twitched a little, like he does when he’s pissed at me,” Dave said calmly. “Iggy actually could probably tell you more. I can’t sense a damn thing from the two of them. Normally we’d feel the magic sort of circulating around them, but it’s not there. Might be a blood dragon thing. Could explain why we didn’t even know the dragon was even here before today.”  

Dirk nodded and sat next to him and handed him a basket that at first glance seemed to have some fruit and a sandwich for him, and some raw meat for Igneir. “Some food for you and Iggy. And yeah, I see what you mean. I am getting nothing from them. What does Iggy say?”

“They were getting close a few minutes ago, but then Karks grumbled a little and it went away. They aren’t as far along as I thought judging by that. It’s still very young, and still very dangerous to be around.”

**_It’s fuzzy. I don’t like it. Bloody has a weird aura._ **

“Also the dragon has a weird aura. I’m thinking because he’s a blood dragon. They’re known to be loners.”

Dirk again nodded and turned to look over his shoulders. “Fer says that they are because they are basically bad luck. I think there’s shit in the library back in Skaia. You do know that you’re basically going to be in charge of him since you’ve watched over their bond yeah?”

Dave sighed and nodded. “Yeah, and he’s not going to be happy about it. His dad doesn’t have the blood does he?”

“No, he’s completely human. His mother must have the blood.”

“He’s never mentioned his mom…”

“I’ll go investigate a little. Remember you need sleep too.” Dirk patted him on his shoulder before he got up and climbed on his dragon before taking off, disappearing toward the village they were basically crashing.

**_Can I have some of the stake?_ **

“Yeah, here,” Dave said tossing it in the air toward her. He made no move to get anything that Dirk had brought him, thinking over how Karkat would react to everything that is happening to him. He leaned forward and narrowed his eyes at Karkat. “Will he be welcomed on Skaia?”

**_Shouty? Yeah everyone’ll love him._ **

“No his dragon.”

There was no response.

“Iggy?” Dave turned toward her as she stopped tearing into the meat and looked down with a sigh.

**_Blood Dragons are evil. Like seriously bad news Dave. They have made everyone frozen without ice. Powerful blood dragons can freeze everyone where they stand from their blood not moving. They can kill with a simple look. Will this one do anything? Probably not, but it’s going to be hard for him to be accepted._ **

Dave nodded at one of the few moments his dragon’s serious side made itself known. “I see. But the fact Karkat is a Blood Rider isn’t going to do anything?”

**_Riders aren’t as powerful, they might able to paralyze humans, but those with dragon blood can resist._ **

“Just like I can conjure a ball of fire, but I’d never be able to light my breath on fire.”

**_Exactly!_ **

“I see…”

___

Karkat lifted his arms. The blood around him rippled a little bit. He growled, still nothing he could use. He was able to keep the connection to Gahl now; that was a good thing. His eyes were now permanently a reddish black like Gahl’s scales. The focus now was to build his control.

**_You’re thinking too much about this Karkat. Feel it._ **

“What do you think I am doing?” He snapped throwing his arms down in frustration and looked at the dragon who was poised more to take a nap than to actually be helpful in the situation they were in.

**_I think you’re trying to force your will onto the blood. Which is wrong. You need to feel the blood, let it move with you._ **

“That’s basically the same fucking thing!” he complained.

**_Is it?_ **

“Look you smart-ass.” He took a step toward Gahl, pointing his finger toward the dark colored dragon in anger and paused when he raised a few inches. The Dragon looked at him smugly. “Wipe that smug look off your face.”

**_No, you’re understanding._ **

“Shut up!” He yelled. There was a ripple around him causing him to pause and look around him, the small boost he made as his anger mounted lowered as he felt shock. He looked at his hand and tried to focus on what he was feeling at the time, isolating what was different than what usually happened. He waved his hand in front of him, palm down before slowly flipping it over and lifting it. A small bubble formed. He let it fall before Gahl could see it and turned toward him. “Ready?”

**_Oh, you’re finally trying again?_** He could swear he saw a sarcastic smile on his face.

“I am so going to wipe that grin from your face,” he promised as he started running toward him. Just as he approached him he swung his arms to the side and jumped up. He turned his head, expecting to hit a wall.

There wasn’t one.

Instead he was met with soft scales. He immediately caught him and patted his hands on Gahl’s neck and looked up at him. His eyes were wide as he met the dragon’s, a smile spread across his face “I touched you,” he whispered breathlessly. “I actually touched you.”

**_You have. But you’ve also formed your half of the bond. You’re now a Blood Rider._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. I am sorry I disappeared because of school, and I dived in feet first into the Overwatch fandom and McHanzo has taken over my soul for the time being. I sat down once the semester ended (school really kicked my ass this semester) and started reading through the draft and re-fell in love with this story. I also discontinued my current Mchanzo story and I'm working on a bigger better one so editing wise this is my project. 
> 
> I will try to get another chapter or two out before I go back to school, Jan 17. I will say I most likely won't post a lot during the semester because I am taking 17 hours. I will most likely post just mainly one shots for Tales of the Meteor or something else because those are a lot less work. We'll see though.


	9. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat comes to consciousness and is almost immediately forced to leave.

Why was the sun so bright? And why did his back hurt? And his head for that matter. Everything was hurting at that point. Karkat rubbed his head and sat up, looking up. His eyes burned as he unknowingly looked straight into the sun, forcing him to immediately look back down and rub his eyes.

Wait.

 His eyes widened as his hands stilled. They were found, but they weren’t moved why? Staying in a hole in the mountain didn’t feel safe.

**_They couldn’t move us as it would disrupt the bonding process._ **

He jumped and turned to his left and saw Gahl’s head. Right. He was a Rider and he was bound to a blood dragon. That meant that they shared everything. From feelings to thoughts to powers. Nothing really differentiated Karkat from Gahl at this point. His stomach dropped as he touched his cheek right below his eye. His eyes were blood red, now weren’t they?

**_Not your blood, my blood. But yes. There is a difference in shade. Mine is darker, as you can see._ **

“Would you quit that?” Karkat yelled swinging his arms above his head as if that would stop his thoughts from projecting to the dragon. Gahl looked like he was smiling, chuckling almost.

**_Nope._ **

“Yo! You’re awake! Sweet we can get y’all outta there. Well...y’all can probably get out of there yourself, unless for whatever reason your new friend is opposed to rides,” came the familiar deep voice Karkat associated with a huge annoyance. He groaned as he moved to stand up, putting his hands on his hips and looked up toward the voice.

“Dave what the fuck are you doing here?” he asked grumbling. It was too early…late, it was midafternoon according to the angle of the sun, for dealing with Dave and the headache be brought simply by existing.

“Watching you making sure you didn’t die. I gotta say, dark eyes look good on ya Karks! The color looks amazing on ya. Red is really your color.”

“Shut the fuck up! And go away, your guarding services are no longer needed, I am getting out of this hole as we fucking speak and we can go about our normal lives.” He waved at him to shoo him.

Dave was heard scoffing. “No can do Kitkat. We gotta take you to Skaia and get your pal there fitted for a saddle and you some riding gear and some more training. You’re a live wire right now, one false move and you’re going to pop someone’s veins. Your abilities out here are totes different than your abilities in there.” He tapped his head as if illustrating he understood what Karkat had just gone through.

**_I won’t be allowed. I haven’t been to the sky capital in years._ **

Karkat turned toward Gahl and narrowed his eyes slightly. “What?” Gahl’s face twisted into that of confusion. Had Karkat never noticed the expressions of dragons, or is Gahl’s face more expressive because he could also slightly feel his emotions as well? That was something he was going to have to ask him at a later date. Right now, his concern was trying to figure out what Dave was wanting from him.

**_Skaia is literally a city in the sky. It is where dragons and their Riders typically convene, supplies and training grounds are available to them. The Flame Rider is correct though, you are immensely dangerous at present. You won’t harm fellow Riders, but your family you have here, those are at risk. Mostly because you are so hot-headed, but that could work in your favor easily._ **

Karkat grumbled and sighed. “Fine, I’ll go with Strider,” he said quietly to where only Gahl could hear. “Wait, does this mean I have to translate shit for you?” A smile was seen from the dragon. Great, his day couldn’t get any better. He hated being an in-between guy. He hated the fact that he used to be obsessed with dragons and everything that they stood for.

Gahl looked up and chirruped quietly. **_Igneir I mean you no harm, I assure you. I am simply helping my Rider._** Hearing this, Karkat furrowed his brow and tilted his head. Gahl’s entire character changed as he spoke, he became more tense and soft spoken. It was completely different from the semi-arrogant tone he carried while talking to him. This all couldn’t be because of the stigma of his element, right?

“Gahl what the fuck?”

**_Dragons don’t trust Blood Dragons, we’re too powerful. There’s a reason why you never see us around. We have our own Skaia. I’ll show you sometime. We call it Derse. Now, hop on. I’m hungry._**  

Karkat inspected his ankle before complying. It was still sprained, but he could at least walk on it. He paused, unsure how to go about securing himself onto the dragon, simply sitting at the base of his neck since it was about the same size as a horse around there.

The mentioning of how blood dragons weren’t seen outside of their land. This popped up a few questions in Karkat’s mind, such as why he went out of his way to be all the way in Lohad. If blood dragons seldom left Derse then, why did he?

**_Hug onto me, I am not properly outfitted, I won’t go too high, simply enough to get us out of here._** After a brief hesitation, Karkat hugged onto him and closed his eyes. He felt his heart beat skyrocket as every muscle holding onto the dragon tensed to make sure he was secure. **_Afraid of heights…man this is going to be interesting. First a lost Rider, and now he’s afraid of heights._**

“Shut up and get my ass out of here!”

\---

Dave was smiling, just listening to half of the exchange. Gahl and Karkat wouldn’t be his first choice in a pair. Honestly, he took Karkat as an Earth type but who was he to judge? He pressed his lips together and looked away as he heard Karkat scream in terror as he was flown upward, scratching his upper lip in order to hide his amusement.

This was going to be a long assignment, but at least Karkat had a winning personality to push him forward and make this enjoyable for one of them. As far as Dave was concerned, as long as he got a good laugh from this experience he was fine taking a while to train him.

Once he had landed he had himself together and he moved to look at Karkat’s eyes. The smaller Rider tried to move away, swatting away the hand that was trying to hold him still.

“What the fuck Strider? If I wanted you in my personal space I’d pull you down to my level. But guess who didn’t do that? Oh right, that’s me. Guess who didn’t just pull you down to his level? Me! Now if you would so kindly back the fuck away from me, I’d be fucking dandy.”

“I’m looking at your eyes, checking in on a few things. Lucky for you I got all I needed in that one look. I’m guessing you want to walk back?” Dave asked coolly trying not to be phased by the weird feeling over him. He felt a little light-headed, and though he knew it was Karkat’s doing, he couldn’t say anything, knowing that it wasn’t intentional by any means.

“Yeah…walking sounds nice.” Karkat looked at Gahl and froze. “Shit. Fuck. Goddammit. I-“ He was cut off by the dragon as he pressed his head against Karkat’s.

_Iggy wanna fill me in?_

**_Blood-boy messed with your blood, and Gahl noticed. He’s helping his Rider control his powers for now. h_ **

_How?_

**_Remember when you accidentally-_ **

_Yes yes I remember go-on._

Ignier huffed a puff of smoke in Dave’s face and paused before carrying on.

**_And later I blocked your powers until we got to Skaia? That’s what he’s going._ **

_Oh yeah, I remember. I guess I was too freaked to remember that part._

Dave waited patiently until the two finished whatever took place when the power block was placed on before he started walking silently with Karkat, deciding not to make him madder by telling him that he was going to have to be around Dave a lot during their stay.

Karkat turned toward Dave and opened his mouth to say something, when he stopped. The ruins of the village. He took slow careful steps toward it. There were some debris, mostly partial walls and fences. He knew that a part of the chapel was still standing, as well as the town hall, but that was only because he knew where everything was in the village. The brick of the buildings were unusable and the entire land mass that was Lohad was gone.

Karkat’s stomach sank as he bowed his head, unable to look at what was his home. He slowly walked away from the edge of the cliff and hugged himself around the midsection, stopping after only a couple of steps. He was trying his hardest not to think of all the memories he had of running through the town square with his arms stretched out at his sides as if he was flying through the air. He wasn’t going to think about all of the hours he spent bonding with Kanaya at the orphanage or all the kids he helped get through. Leaving home for the army was easy, he knew he had a home to come back to. Now, he had nothing but his family, and not a dragon.

Dave let Karkat have a moment. He had no idea what the guy could possibly be going through at that moment. His entire life had changed in 24 hours and before he could come to terms with everything, they were going to force him to leave his family to quite possibly never return.

This was going to be hard on him. As custom, what would happen is that Dave would be with Karkat until they got back, and then he’d normally hand Karkat off to a Rider who knew more about what was going on, a like Rider. However, unlike flame dragons there wasn’t one around every corner and bakery. He’d have to teach Karkat himself most likely, and he’d have to go off of his own experiences. Teaching him how to use his powers was going to be mostly on his dragon. There was nothing he could go off of, no notes or books he knew of existed to help him.

“We should…go to the village yours has gotten refuge in,” Dave said quietly. Karkat numbly nodded as Dave patted his shoulder and started walking off with him, gently helping him walk down the side of the mountain.

\----

“Karkat!” Kanaya called running to hug him. Karkat took a step back to prevent himself from falling back before he hugged her back. The hug was tight, like she was his lifeline holding him together. The events of what happened in the past 24 hours were finally crashing down on him. She recognized the feeling, everyone was going the same kind of hugs over the past 24-hours.

“Did everyone make it back okay?” He asked his voice quiet and small. It was a tone that Karkat normally didn’t use. There were only a handful of memories Kanaya had where Karkat used this voice, and the implications worried her. She confirmed that he was the only one missing and hugged him tightly. “Good. Kanaya, I’m okay I had...Gahl was there with me.”

“Gahl?” She asked looking down at him and then pausing. Karkat’s eyes widened as he immediately tore away from her grasp and hugged himself, closing his eyes. He saw in her eyes that she knew. Someone told her. They told her he was a Rider. He even confirmed it. “They were right, you are a Rider.” Her voice had gone quiet, just above a whisper in almost disbelief at what he was telling her. She put her hand on his shoulder as she looked up at the large beast that she failed to notice when he first ran up. “Thank-you for saving him.” Gahl simply bowed his head.

“I…am going to have to leave,” Karkat said quietly looking down, unable to look at anyone. He looked at Gahl for a moment before looking at her again. He took a deep breath, he couldn’t do this without telling her what he needed to do. “There’s some things we need to take care of, and I can’t do it here. Will you be okay watching over my father? I’ll write when I can.”

“Karkat, of course! Go, he would be so proud that this is what has become of you,” she said hugging him. “When are you leaving?” Her eyes were soft as she spoke with him. It was like him leaving for the army all over again. There was sadness that her best friend was leaving, but there was still something in her gaze that said she was proud of him. He was chosen by a dragon to protect the land. There was no other honor than that in all of Alternia.

“Ideally as soon as possible, but with what’s happened, I’ll give him today to rest,” Dave said gently. He was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. He shrugged as he continued talking. “Things…have been rough for him in ways no other Rider that I know has gone through. I figured giving him a day wouldn’t hurt. Just…keep an eye on him for me.” He was facing Kanaya as he spoke, but his eyes drifted to Gahl with the request.  “Now, Go. Shoo. I don’t wanna see any of ya.” Dave waved them off and shook his head.

“Sure letting him of all Riders have a day?” Dirk asked sarcastically. He was doing his best to make Dave help Karkat become even more mentally unstable it seemed. Always a stickler to the rules. “Remember the last time someone was allowed a day off before training to say goodbye?”

Dave clenched his fists, his eyes more on fire than normal. “Yes Dirk. I’m sure. They’re older and more mature. He might not have full control over his powers, but Gahl does. That is more than what could’ve been said of last time isn’t it? Besides his home is _gone_ there is nothing left, his dad is slowly losing his mind, and he bonded with his dragon in a fucking cave. I think he deserves a fucking break.”

“Eh, I guess. Still, we can’t risk another village.”

**_That was a low-blow. Even for him._ **

Dave scoffed and nodded, shaking his head before walking off. The nerve of his own brother. He needed to go blow off some steam.  

\---

Kanaya sensed that something was off. The way Karkat had a distant stare that unnerved her. Every now and again he’d jump and look toward the dragon, Gahl. She would follow his gaze and try to comfort him, bring him to the present. He would look at her, his eyes wide and blinked a few times, took a deep breath and apologize for spacing out.

“Tell me what happened Karkat,” she coaxed gently. Karkat shook his head, and that was the last straw. He rubbed his eyes and she noticed that his eyes were vibrant. Not necessarily glowing but they weren’t the muted red they were when he first returned to her. Something was wrong. She gave him some stew and made sure Porrim, her sister, would watch him, letting her know that Karkat wasn’t completely himself and started marching herself to where the other Riders were.

“Where is he?” she asked once she didn’t see the one she was looking for. The girl raised an eyebrow and simply looked in the general direction of the other one. Despite being blind, her expression simply said that whatever was happening was probably his fault and she was having no part in it.

“Uh, who?” the taller one asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. He glanced at the other one for a second as she shifted and simply looked at the book she had in her hands. Dirk rolled his eyes and shook his head at how ridiculous she was being.

“Don’t give me that! Where. Is. Dave.” Kanaya stepped forward and shoved him against the wall they were hanging out by. Despite being a normal human with no skills that would make her deadly or scary, she had looks that could kill. There was a look of recognition before he nodded toward the edge of what used to be the mountain range that separated the two villages. “Thank-you.” She turned and started marching toward the Rider.

Dave didn’t respond to the sound of her footsteps, he was lost in his own thought just as Karkat was. He was going to have to figure out how to teach an element he knows close to nothing about with no time to get prepared. The Elders were going to want Karkat trained as soon as possible to minimize the risk involved in training him, and it was honestly too much. He hadn’t trained a fellow Flame Rider much less a blood one.

“Dave! What the _fuck_ did you do to Karkat?” demanded a voice as he was pulled up by his lapels. The rider braced himself against his attacker’s arms, almost immediately relaxing when he saw that it was Kanaya. He knew that she was only looking to protect her friend. Feelings were high strung, and he didn’t blame her for being aggressive.

“He’s in shock probably,” Dave answered with a false sense of calm in his voice. “His village is now a part of the ocean. He saw the remains, and on top of all of this, he is a Rider. He’s a bit overwhelmed and-“ Dave was cut off when there was a child running to Kanaya, tugging on her dress. Screams of the other children were heard.

The two of them looked at one another before sprinting toward Karkat, tearing into the hut they left him in. Kanaya’s breath immediately caught as she put her hand on her chest, Dave was only feeling some intense vertigo. A thud was heard as the former collapsed, her sister in front of Karkat in a similar position. The Rider braced himself against the doorframe, his heart pounding in his chest. Karkat was sitting, rocking back and forth, his breathing was labored as it was clear the new Rider was shaking. He was having a panic attack.

“Gahl, do something,” Dave said his voice straining. Blood was heard rushing in his ears. He stumbled forward, catching himself barely as he fell to his knees, closing his eyes as he tried to keep consciousness. He then turned to Karkat. “Karkat, please calm down. Deep breaths. You’re okay.”  Dave moved to grab onto Kanaya’s wrist. He felt a pulse, weak but there. He allowed himself to breath for a second. He needed to get her out of the hut, but he was too weak to move.

There was another thud.

Dave’s head shot up toward Karkat who was now laid face down on a table. 

Kanaya started groaned as the vertigo passed from the other Rider. Dave looked down at her and gently helped her back to a seated position. Her breathing was labored as she pressed her hand onto her chest, no doubt making sure she was alright. She looked at Karkat and then back at Dave. There was a hint of fear in her eyes. This was only a taste of his power.

What happened? Gahl was supposed to prevent this from happening. If he managed to do this with the block on his powers, what could he do without it? What was going on? There was some shuffling outside as Dave caught Gahl’s eye from the window. If Karkat wasn’t knocked out he’d give the dragon a piece of his mind, but the look in his eyes said he was just as confused as Dave. Something was wrong.

“Taking him to wherever you’re going is going to help him?” Dave nodded, not trusting his voice to keep his worry from reching Kanaya’s ears. “Then…please take him. Help him.” Dave propped her against a wall and went to check on Porrim.

“She’s okay,” he said sullenly as he rested his hand on his knee. “If I take him now, there’s no guarantee he’ll come back, and if he does there’s no guarantee he’ll be the Karkat you knew.”

“He would want to be taken away where he’s not going to be a danger to anyone. Just…let him write to me.” Dave nodded.

“I’ll get a letter to you ASAP. You can’t know where we’re going, but…I will get letters to the two of you somehow.”

“That’s all I ask.”

_Iggy ready to go to Skaia?_

**_Go already?_ **

_Yeah, Karks is really out of control, we need to go. Let Gahl know for me too okay?_

**_Okay Dave!_ **

The Rider walked over to the unconscious one and scooped him up bridal style and started walking outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am back? I don't know. I have a lot of chapters that are waiting on my tender love and care to be released, but I am going to try to release more of them even when I go to school. I am a little more relaxed with editing now, and am fighting some creativity block so I am hoping to get some of it back by getting back to old work. 
> 
> Also side note: One of the reasons I looked at this again was because of a comment from LadyDoggo so....if you wanna thank them in the comments that'd be appreciated. This is how I am showing my thanks. 
> 
> Also the next few chapters I really like but I don't because I know that they are a mess and need a lot of work. I'll see you guys when I can get around to editing.


	10. Skaia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave takes Karkat to Skaia, and Gahl does some weird stuff. Also Rose shows up for a small chat.

**Chapter 9**

Skaia was a mountain village, high enough and the terrain was bad enough that normal humans couldn’t even think about climbing all the way up there. That’s not to say a few haven’t but most of the time it was closed off to those who had a companion to fly them there. It was kept warm and green by the dragons that lived there. Fire dragons provided heat, water dragons kept the water clean and plant dragons had influence in the flora. It was all done passively of course, no one being forced to contribute it just seemed to happen due to the high population of the magical creatures. That and the magical veins that connected the world together converged at that point.

Dave and Karkat arrived together. Karkat was kept asleep by Gahl’s influence, and Dave had his jaw locked in anticipation. He had to way of communicating with Gahl, and it would be rude to ask Gahl for a scale as a means to do so. A scale was something that had to be earned, and Dave has so far done nothing to earn a scale from Gahl, even for communication purposes. That meant that what was about to happen was entirely on the dragon’s terms.

Upon landing in Skaia, Dave slid off Igneir’s back and then pulled Karkat off, adjusting him to he was riding piggy back. A few gate keepers met them in the landing area to see who the new Rider was, as well as the dragon he was bonded to.

“I have no means to speak on your behalf Gahl’s,” he said quietly as he looked at the dragon. Gahl dipped his head almost in a nod as the greeters made their way to him. “Hey Equius, Vriska.”

“Oh Strider, what have you brought back with you this time?” Vriska asked crossing her arms as she looked Gahl over. She was dressed in black and blue same uniform as Dave but with a patch on her arm signifying she lived and worked on the mountain. She had a tendency to draw out her words sometimes, especially when she was trying to find something out on someone. Her dragon Mindfang manipulated minds, allowed acute mine reading and manipulation to Vriska. It helped when she was doing her job, but everyone knew she did it elsewhere for personal gain. With no proof, she couldn’t be punished and there was never any proof.

“The Cliffside town in south Alternia fell into the sea. This little guy was found by his dragon and as a bound rider to Skaia it’s my job to bring him here and be his totally awesome mentor until he finds one suitable to his type. Which probs won’t happen but hey I couldn’t just leave him. He’s got quite the temper and man you don’t want to be around when that dam bursts and he starts yelling until he’s blue in the face,” Dave explained calmly with a smirk feigning enjoyment talking with the two of them.

“What’s his name and dragon type?” Equius asked all business not even bothering asking the details of bonding even though that question was clear on Vriska’s face.

“Karkat Vantas, he is bound to Gahl a Blood Dragon. You know the culture of dragons and how we aren’t allowed to ask for scales, hella rude. So, we’re going to bullshit our way through Dragon Charades and we’ll hopefully be able to get through this.”

“What happened? Spare no details. The Rider is asleep, and appears to be slightly pale.”

“Pleeeeeeeease don’t forget anything.” Dave rolled his eyes from behind the visor of his helmet and shifted Karkat lightly in his arms.

“He was caught in an avalanche Gahl found him before he was crushed from my understanding and saved him. There, they ended up bonding because their blood and shit like all of us. Karkat then spent the day with his friend after Gahl put a block on his powers and well he almost killed some humans, so of course he course he wouldn’t stay there, so here we are.”

“How did you find him?” Equius asked.

“He was missing and so we, Dirk Terezi and I, went back to the mountains and found they had caved in. Between a little digging and Pyral’s Earth sense I was the first to find him. I was there until he woke up and stayed with him, or nearby the entire time.”

Equius nodded, seeming satisfied. “I will call for someone to take him to a temporary house we put all the new Riders. When he wakes take him to the Wind Rider and we’ll go from there.” He turned to get back on his metal dragon, before pausing and looked at Dave. “Anything the Blood Dragon does is on you.”

**_I am not going to do anything._** Gahl said clearly a little crabby about the tone of words used. All parties froze as a chill passed down everyone’s spine. Their veins vibrated, each looking at their hands and then at Gahl.

“What the fuck was that?” Dave asked in shock.

**_It is a Blood Dragon ability. I will not have my name slandered by simply existing. Now, take us to the beds. I am tired._ **

“Y-Yeah….” Dave said clearly freaked out. He turned toward the guards. “So, are we free to go? Assuming Gahl promises to stop using our blood to talk to us?” A side glance toward the Dragon who appeared to shrug was given. The freaked out Riders nodded and Dave waved them off.

 “Iggy to take the riding shit off of you and to change myself Once we get home. Gahl if Kitkat wakes before I get back will you give him the details of our stay?”

Gahl huffed as Ignier nudged Dave’s shoulder. He turned toward her and felt one of her scales fall into his hand. “You sure Ig?”

**_Uh-huh. We will be able to know quickly if Blood-Rider uses it._ **

Dave shrugged, she had a point. He then started walking on the pathways toward a large stone house that had a nice fountain outside it and lush flowers growing around it. Dave walked into the main entrance and got Karkat a room and walked Gahl and Igneir toward it.

Dave took the sleeping Rider off of the back of Igneir and walked inside, Gahl following close behind due to the fact the building was made for Riders and Dragons alike.

“Alright, looks like we’re all set up. The details of your stay are, he isn’t to go anywhere with my beautiful face, and we’re going to see John about getting y’all suited up and shit. Suits like mine and every other Rider and you a saddle and shit. Got it?”

The dragon shrugged and Dave took it as he understood. He laid Karkat down in a bed, and turned to pat Gahl’s side. Gahl huffed and laid down in front of Karkat’s bed and closed his eyes, pausing for a moment before growling at Dave to leave.

“Alright, alright. I’m outtie.”

Dave left and climbed on Igneir as they flew home. Dave unzipped the jacket of his suit revealing a red tunic underneath. He pulled off his helmet and shook his hair before he jumped off her back when he saw their house.

He walked around and tossed Igneir something to eat before he collapsed on a seat himself eating something. _Think we’re up to teaching them how to coexist? To be honest that’s all I feel like we can do._

**_A large part of being a Rider is using the other being as an extension to one another. Personally I’d start with telling them all about the world here. You know how little humans know about Riders. Tell him how he’s been chosen for this thing and stuff._ **

_Yeah, I was thinking about that too._

Dave pulled a leather necklace out from under his shirt and looked at it. On it was scales from other dragons, those who trusted him as a Rider. He only had three, one belonged to his brother’s dragon, one to Terezi’s and a third to his best friend. He pressed that one to his palm and closed his eyes.

_Yo Galos, will you let John know I have a newbie with me and will be bringing him in when he wakes up. Also let him know he’s a Blood Rider._

**_Yes,_** came the reply. Unlike his Rider, the dragon was one of few words. That suited Dave just fine, though he knew John wished Galos was more talkative while he was working.

“Hey you’re back. Where’s Vantas?” Dirk said walking down the stairs to the common room of their house. He leaned over the railing for a second as Dave looked up at him.

“Back in guest housing, he used his powers and Gahl had to put him back to sleep. He has one of Iggy’s scales so we’re waiting on him to wake up,” Dave explained. “No use being all stalkerish and be there when he wakes. Besides Gahl is hard to earn trust with. I don’t think he even trusts his Rider fully yet.”

“Takin’ him to John’s after?”

“Duh.”

“Then what?”

“Iggy says to have a sit down and explain Riders and dragons more.”

Dirk nodded, agreeing it was a good idea. He got some water and leaned against one of the walls. He had changed into a black tank-top and kept the pants of his Rider uniform on. “I’d also look into trust exercises and getting Vantas over his height phobia.”

“Shit how did you find out?”

**_Uh…I might’ve told Ferr…_ **

“Iggy! You know he tells everything to Dirk!”

**_But it was adorable!_ **

Dave sighed and shook his head. “Baby steps. We have to get them to trust one another first. They are still very much Karkat and Gahl,” he said the words very separated, “not Karkat and Gahl.” The second time the words flowed more, emphasizing he needed them to be like one being instead of two separate beings.

Dirk nodded and tossed an apple in the air idly, thinking. The room was basically silent minus the sound of the apple being caught for a few minutes. “Do you think their age will get in the way? Most bond before their balls drop. He’s clearly way older than that, and with a type that doesn’t bond often no less.”

Dave shrugged and put his arms up above his head. “Eh, maybe. I mean older Rider’s aren’t all that uncommon Dirk. I have a feeling though…that they aren’t going to be here long.” Dirk perked up a little at Dave’s words. “No Dirk I swear I am not like my sister.”

“I mean your gut instinct is pretty spot on, you can’t tell me you don’t share some of her powers.”

**_Maybe you should tell him about your dreams._** Dave rolled his eyes and sighed. No way he was going to tell him about vision dreams.

“Look she’s a seer, I am a Rider. She has no dragon I have no visions, or whatever it is she has going on for her. We might be twins but we have no influence on each other’s power.” Dirk simply raised an eyebrow at him and he stood up.

“Look, all I am saying is that Blood Dragons are rarely seen. They have to be held up somewhere. Gahl’s probably going to want to show Karkat the place.”

“He’s right. I tend to stay with them since it suits my liking more,” said a calm sultry feminine voice.  The brothers jumped and turned toward the owner of the voice. Like Dave she was blonde, her hair was near white. She had dark make-up on that made her look like the sun never touched her skin. Her robes looked to be made of silk and flowed around her body making her look both regal and mystical at the same time. She was sitting in a chair her hand under her chin, looking as if it was barely touching the skin. “Long time no see brother.”

“Hey Rose,” Dave said once he realized it was her and settled down. “You never show up when something good is happening, so what’s up?”

Rose raised her eyebrows in a fake insult face and put her hand on her chest. “David! Why you’ve never been more correct in your life.” She lowered her hand and clasped her hands on her lap. “I simply want to see this new Rider everyone is excited about.”

Dave sighed and shook his head lightly. “Of course. What did you see about him?”

“Actually I haven’t seen anything about him specifically, just that the recent bond with a blood dragon is a sign of what is to come. Things are about to get interesting.” She smirked a little at him and raised her chin. She then looked at Ignier who lifted her head having been taking a nap.

**_Dave! Shouty is awake!_ **

“He’s awake.”

“Perfect. I will be joining you to retrieve him, then I must depart again.”

“Oh no, let’s not overwhelm the guy yet. You said you like to spend time in Blood Dragon Paradise, go wait there. Once I am sure the bond between them is stable, I’ll bring him over there,” Dave said standing in front of her. Rose frowned.

“Now Dave, you won’t be allowed. You’ll have to let him go alone.”

“Either way, let me go greet him before he freaks out. We got shit to do, and with no vision you have no reason to see him.”

Rose chuckled and shrugged. “I might not have seen him yet, but I have seen the effects of having a Blood Rider of his caliber alongside us. Things are about to get interesting.”

“Just leave,” he sighed and shook his head. “For fuck’s sake.” Rose waved and held onto her necklace, muttering some words under her breath. Smoke billowed up around her, and she was gone.

“Well, seeing her is never good,” Dirk said quietly.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter before I go back to school. I'll try to update sporadically, but I have one other story going on rn and ideas for another. 
> 
> So, we'll see!


	11. Stranger in a Strange Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat wakes up on Skaia and they go to meet John.

Whispers were passing through his head. A lot were mumbled garbage, no words able to be discerned from another. There were some phrases that stood out from the mess. “They have returned” “Mæðrum is among us.” “His blood sings a different tune.”

Karkat tried to call out, ask what all of this meant. His voice was caught in his throat, nothing was happening. He tired to move, again nothing. It was like he was just there to witness from everything that was being said.

Then, everything came to. Karkat felt his head against a pillow, his head was pounding as he grumbled, pressing his face into the cushion under his head. He was gently nudged by Gahl’s nose, his breath warm on his skin. “Go away, I have a killer ass headache and I want to moan and groan in peace.”

**_Fine I will tell you what we have to do like this._ **

“Fuckin’ go for it. I don’t give a shit as long as I don’t have to move.”

**_Strider says we’re to stay here until he retrieves us._ **

“Done.” Gahl rolled his eyes despite Karkat not bothering to open his eyes to see it.

**_Then we are getting us fitted for Rider uniforms. He is also going to teach us some things, what he didn’t say but all I know is that it’s going to be great in a bad way._ **

“What could be possibly teach us?”

**_More than you’d think. Rider-Dragon bonds are something to get used to and he should have insight into that._** Karkat hummed and nodded before he sat up. He narrowed his eyes in confusion at the fact his right hand was warm. He slowly opened his face scrunched in confusion and turned the bright red scale in his hand.

“What’s… Hey Gahl, what am I supposed to do with this?”

**_Unless specifically said that you can keep it, it’s best to offer to return it._ **

“You mean eventually I get to keep them?” Karkat looked at the scale skeptically.

**_If you earn the trust of a dragon other than the one you are bound to, yes. Dragons are protective of those they hold close. This scale belongs to Igneir. You are to use it to contact her and Dave._ **

He looked at the scale and closed his fist around it _Ignier I am awake and Gahl said that I can’t leave unless Strider is my personal asshole-ish escort._

**_Alrighty! I will let Dave know and we can go see the Wind Rider._ **

Karkat told Gahl they were on their way, and he looked as pleased about it as Karkat was, meaning not at all. The human of the group sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Where are we, and what’s going on?”

**_We’re on Skaia. You were slipping._** There was a pause. **_I am not sure why…_**

“I was dreaming…..” Karkat looked at his hands as he spoke. “M…Fuck I can’t pronounce this damn word.”

**_Mæðrum?_** Karkat’s head shot up and nodded.

“Yeah…does that mean anything to you?”

**_It does._ **

There was a long pause as Karkat waited for his dragon to continue. There was no continuation to be had. It appeared Gahl was hiding something from him. He wasn’t in a position to push him for information. He sighed and hugged himself, getting out of bed to look outside.

His eyes widened when he saw the outside. It looked like something that came out of a book he would read the children back on Lohad. The blowers around the place he was staying in, were beautiful. He wouldn’t want to leave, but there was nothing here that was familiar. Once it sunk in, he started feeling homesick. He felt his shoulders fall.

“It’s hard he first week,” Karkat jumped as Dave’s voice came from behind him. He turned to look at him, his eyes wide. Dave held out his hands, gesturing for him to calm. “Might be a little longer for you given the circumstances, but…Skaia is home.”

**_Not for us._ **

“We’ll see,” Karkat said wistfully before he held out the scale toward Igneir. “This is yours,” he said calmly. The scale burst into flames and disappeared. Karkat turned his hand over and looked at Ingeir and then turned toward Dave. “What are we doing here?”

“First we’re getting you and Gahl fitted for Rider gear, and then I plan on starting to teach you the stuff only Riders knows. Kind of show you all the cool shit you can do now.” Karkat grunted a little and looked out the widow again. Dave tilted his head seeing a thoughtful look on Karkat’s face. “You okay? We can take it easy if you want I know-“

“I am fine Strider. It’s fucking nothing. I just completely fucking lost my entire home, and almost killed my best friend in the goddamn world. Now, I am in the magical kingdom of scale fucks with nothing of my former life, other than the headache who pulled me into this shit-storm to begin with.” He locked his jaw and turned away and sighed before looking back out the window. “I assume you have no idea what I am going through.”

Dave stared at Karkat for a while. His jaw was locked as he clenched his fist for a second. He wanted to reach out and pull his shoulder. Once he opened his hand to pull him he stopped. Steam flew out of his hand, sweat on his palm completely evaporating. His skin was burning up, if he touched Karkat he will burn him, that will only serve to piss him off more.

“Come-on…let’s just go get you fitted. Maybe John’s chipper attitude will help calm both of us down.” Karkat frowned and turned toward Dave. Before he was able to ask what Dave meant Dave snapped his fingers. A flame sprouted from his fingertips. Karkat’s eyes widened. “Some of this is my magic, but when I get pissed, it’s harder to control.” He opened his hand and it disappeared. “Dragon magic is tied to your emotions, and you have some powerful magic at your fingertips. This is why we need to get started.”

Karkat looked at his hands and then closed his eyes and hand simultaneously as he inhaled. The lives of many people were at his mercy because he managed to get chosen by a Blood Dragon. “Alright,” he said quietly. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“Glad we’re on the same page.” Dave put his thumbs in his pockets before he turned and gestured with his head that Karkat should follow him. With a glance toward Gahl, he followed.

It was quiet for a few steps, then Dave seemed to be getting restless. He opened his mouth as he started climbing a few steps. “Alright first, a few rules about the shit you’re about to get. It’s kind of an unsaid rule that we wear one piece of it at all times. It separates Riders from newbies. Also they’re soft and keep you warm as fuck when you fly. It’s like your own personal heater made out of sweet soft fabric made from clouds. Seriously amazing shit. Like you won’t want to take it off I guarantee until you start sweating that is. Then they are just gross. Either way, this cloth is the shit! If I could get a blanket I will totally take John up on that.”

“Do you ever fucking shut up?” Karkat asked once Dave paused to breathe.

“Ya know Dirk asks the same thing at least once a week. It has yet to happen.” Dave smiled as he opened a door to a small workshop on top of one of the cliffs. “Yo John!” The room was quiet, there was some rustling coming from what looked like an attic.

“Dave!” called a voice followed by footsteps. A boy dressed in a light blue version of the dragon armor jumped down from the upper level of the house, wind blowing around him. The floor Dave and Karkat were staying on had still air. The boy looked to be standing over a cliff facing the ocean based on how the air was moving around him. This caused Karkat to frown a little, confused. “How’s it been! Did you ever find out what Iggy was all freaked out about?”

“Not exactly. We traced the source and magic keeping a village out of the water went poof and the village is well gone.” There was a pause as Dave looked at Karkat who was now staring at the ground. “Not all bad, we got a Blood Rider with us.” He jerked his thumb toward Karkat. John turned toward him as if just noticing him. His blue eyes widening as he got close to Karkat’s eyes.

The Rider backed away from him and blinked a few times. “Look personal space is a thing and look at this, you’re fucking in it. The space that belongs to Karkat is currently being invaded.”

John jumped back and smiled at him. “Right! Sorry! So, you need a uniform. I can get you a piece right now, and I can work on the rest over the next few days! So what do you want first? Jacket or pants? I’ve never seen this kind of Dragon bond, what did you say you were bonded to?”

 Karkat looked toward Dave, who merely shook his head slightly, signaling that he should just keep his mouth shut about Gahl.“Just get me a jacket for all I care. It doesn’t really matter what I get first because I am going to end up wearing all of it before too long. Also I know you need to see Gahl and he’s out back.” John jumped up and levitated for a moment.

“Oh gosh! Yes! Let me get your measurements and then your dragons and then I’ll get you a jacket and a cord for scales.”

“A cord for what?” Karkat asked.

“Uh…Ask Dave.”

Dave rolled his eyes and pulled out his necklace and showed it to Karkat. “When a dragon trusts you they’ll give you a scale to show this. The cord is just an easy way to keep them. Also, once you get enough it looks kind of cool. John has a lot.” John pulled his necklace out for a moment, each scale radiated the power of the dragon they had. He had at least 10 in total.

“This way please,” John said leading him to the back so he could measure him. Karkat followed him and held his arms out to help John do his job. “Dragons are really easy to get along with, just gotta know how to read body language. Don’t worry though, I am sure once you meet everyone, you’ll totally be apart of the family! Especially toward the ones that share this dragon type.” John paused and turned toward a large dragon that was laying in the back of the shop. He then turned back to Karkat. “I mean, after they get over the whole Blood Dragon thing.” He gave Karkat a small smile, almost out of sympathy.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

John paused and looked at Dave who was staring John down. John then widened his eyes. He opened his mouth for a second and then paused as he was thinking about what to say. “Oh, he didn’t explain the history behind why no one likes Blood Dragons, dragons and Riders a like. Do you even know-“

“He literally just bonded with his dragon and passed out from power overuse, he doesn’t know anything yet. We were going to have our history lesson over lunch,” Dave said shaking his head giving Karkat a look that said he should just play along. “He is a powerful one. I wouldn’t say everyone should be scared shitless toward him, but I don’t think we need to get our pitchforks and stakes ready. He has plans on going fuck knows where.”

Karkat opened his mouth and paused when Gahl spoke to him. **_Karkat, did you tell Dave?_**

_No! I had nothing to do with this. He knows something. I had no idea he knew we were planning on just skipping town…mountain…something._

**_You have to be careful Karkat, you have to be careful. No one must know about Derse. You are too careless._ **

_I am not! I am perfectly cautios_

**_Says the one who almost died trying to save a village._ **

_I was protecting people! Kind of why I joined the army_

**_Keep telling yourself that._ **

“Well fuck you too!” Karkat yelled and then paused. He felt Dave and John looking at him and in his mind he heard Gahl laughing at him.

“-And that’s why he has the block on his powers currently,” Dave finished clearly having been telling John his side of the story on what had happened that lead to them being in that current position. There was probably a good part of the story that was altered.

“I see, it seems like a good idea seeing how he totally rose from his whole in like a geyser of blood. Man, if the Rider can do that can you only imagine what the dragon can do?” John asked more excited than scared.

Dave sighed and shook his head as John let Karkat lower his arms and he started gathering fabric, pausing to look at Karkat’s eyes again. “Are they black or do they shine in the sun?”

“What?”

“Scales Karks. They are a dark red in the sun.”

“Got it. Give me an hour and you’ll be one sharp dressed Rider.” John gave a wink and some finger pistols as he turned to get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I am trying to update something once a week. We'll see how long that lasts. I have 2 possibly 3 stories that are going to be going on at the same time, so we'll see. If something is happening in my life, I will probably be posting on my twitter @CaliginousZack 
> 
> In other news [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIh_1c3UIAA-iPE.jpg) I did an art.


	12. Dragon Lore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Lore chapter. What determines a Rider really, and how they came to be. Also, Karkat gets a different perspective.

“So what is it you guys say is the reason dragons and Riders bond?” Dave asked as he sat down at a table with Karkat, sliding him a plate of food. He immediately pushed back to where only two legs of the chair were on the ground. He turned toward the balcony to the side. His hair blew over his forehead as Karkat leaned forward, playing with the plate the sandwich he was given was sitting on.

“We say that the dragon chooses one of us and then we go away. Nothing more, nothing less. We don’t even know about Skaia by name. We just figured it was a mountain because the dragon thing,” Karkat said frowning and crossing his arms. “And could you not? You’re going to fall and I am not going to feel sorry. In fact, I am going to laugh my ass off at you should you do that.” Dave crossed his arms in return. Karkat had since gotten the jacket from John after listening to the tailor ramble on about a little of everything, mostly asking what had happened to his village. It suited him in Dave’s eyes.

“Well, that’s sort of right. The dragon thing, not my sitting position. Laugh all you want Karks, I don’t care,” Dave said pushing himself back father just to piss Karkat off, smiling when he saw that it was working. “Look this is what we’re told;

“A long ass fucking time ago, I am talking like millions of years. Like the motherfuckin’ dinosaurs might’ve still be in existence I don’t fuckin’ know for sure. It was just a long time ago. There was a war between humans and dragons. Like the dragons were slaughtering our asses bad, it was a dark time and if we didn’t do something we would’ve died. So, of course there was a – hey are you writing this down there’s going to be a test.”

Karkat simply glared at him as Dave chuckled. “Shut-up and get to the fucking point. I didn’t sign up for story time. I didn’t sign up for any of this shit. You want to drag me here, Gahl wants to drag me to other places. I don’t fucking care! Just tell me what you need to tell me so I can get back to what I need to do with my life.”

Dave sighed and rolled his eyes. “Then sit the fuck down and prepare yourself for story time because everyone has to hear this shit.” Karkat signed and crossed his arms before gesturing for Dave to continue. Dave simply pushed the food closer to Karkat, nodding when he took the hint. “So we were getting our asses handed to us on a silver fuckin’ platter. There was a group of humans and a group of dragons – ironically 12 in each category who was basically wanting everyone to calm their shit down.

“Now here’s the interesting part. The leader of the dragon resistance was a Blood Dragon. She took the blood from each of the dragons – Fire, Electric, Blood, Metal, Earth, Plant, Mind, Water, Wind, Shadow, Light, and Void - and infused it with each of the humans. Then the fuckin’ magic happened. The humans formed a bond with the dragons that they had shared blood with. Together, those 24 beautiful fuckers managed to end the war, able to finally talk to the other side and get everyone some fuckin’ juice and cookies because someone decided not to share. I don’t remember what the war was over, and nor do I care. The important part is that they saved our hides.

“Then, basically all the Riders today are somehow related to those first 12 Riders. Now before you start turning off the smolder, we’re so distantly related it doesn’t fuckin’ matter if you think I’m cute or not. I mean let’s be honest those 12 lines have probably crossed multiple times. All that we know is that the dragons can be any dragon, not just related to those 12. Which seems weird, but neither one of us understand this. It’s just something we’ve accepted.”

Karkat had scowled at him when he started talking about the nonexistent flirting that had been happening between him. Once he was done, he looked at the table between them in thought. He had thankfully eaten while Dave was rambling through the story. “So, if I understand the steaming pile of shit you called a story, one of my parents was a Rider.”

Dave nodded once and suddenly let his chair back on four legs with a loud bang. “Yeah but here’s the thing. Dragons can smell a Rider a mile away. Iggy says that you smelled more dragon than Rider. That’s why wild dragons really like you. We had her sniff your dad – he’s a really nice guy by the way – and she says that he doesn’t smell anything like a Rider. Meaning…”

“My mother. I know my dad told me that she was a Rider before he got sick. Whoop-de-fucking-do.”

“Not only that, but your mother was a very powerful one if she left that kind of mark on you. Like, holy shit. Like one of these days I need to show you how normal Riders are seen with wild dragons. It’s nothing like you. You’re treated like a fellow dragon.”

Karkat looked at him and blinked in thought. He sat back, for once speechless. Dave seemed to sense this and simply let him process this, remaining still and quiet for a while which seemed to be hard for him. Did his power mean anything from the voices he heard earlier? He started to ask Dave if the name Mæðrum meant anything, but his breath caught. “What does it mean to be a powerful Rider?” He found himself asking instead. He felt a shift in emotion from Gahl, the dragon probably sensing something was off about Karkat.

**_Mæðrum?_ **

_Yeah…Will you tell me later?_

**_If we have time._ **

Dave looked at him for a moment and pressed his lips together. “Remember back at the village when you lost your shit?” Karkat nodded and looked away. “That’s what it means. Your power is something that I’ve never seen before Karks. Like, Gahl said he was blocking your power, and yet you still were able to…do that.” He paused not wanting to point out what he had done as a reminder. “Once you get in control, I am not going to want to be on your bad side.”

**_Your mother isn’t anywhere as powerful as you._ **

_You knew her?_

**_….Yes. I wasn’t sure if it was you until this conversation. I see the resemblance._ **

 Karkat looked at the table and then at his hands. The mother he was secretly pissed at all these years was actually a powerful Rider, and he was somehow more powerful because he was her child? Did she abandon him because she was afraid of what he’d become? To prevent him and his bonding? He needed answers and the only way he’d find them was to find his mother, which if she hadn’t turned up in 23 years, what makes him think she’d show up anytime soon?

He frowned and shook his head and stood up, aiming to leave. He tensed when a light hand gently pulled his arm, stopping him.

“Before you leave there is one more thing I need to show you,” Dave said a lot quieter than he was a few seconds ago. Karkat looked at him and shrugged, deciding to humor him before he shut himself off from the world for a little bit.

Dave lead him to the railing of the balcony that overlooked the country. He could see the remnants of Lohad to the west, and the mountains that use to block them off from the rest of the country. A little to the west was a forest, rolling hills of plains. Karkat stood speechless before he turned toward Dave, raising an eyebrow.

Dave wasn’t looking at him, he was looking at the landscape just as Karkat was. His gaze was everywhere but there with Karkat. His smile instead of cocking and all-knowing was soft, and at peace. If Karkat was confused, and slightly annoyed he’d might appreciate Dave’s soft appearance, but he was overwhelmed at the moment.

“Beautiful isn’t it? The sad thing is, this isn’t all there is to see. Focus on the bond, close your eyes and when you feel it, and trust me you’ll know, open your eyes and see not as Karkat Vantas the Farmer, but as Karkat Vantas Rider of the Blood Dragon Gahl,” Dave explained his voice even and serious for once. “When I did this it kind of solidified that it wasn’t just the Dave Strider show anymore.” He put his hands in the pockets of his pants and nodded toward the landscape to encourage Karkat.

Karkat sighed and held onto the railing and closed his eyes and focused on the weird feeling in the back of his head he’s had since the bond had form, the feeling of someone else always there, watching him. The world seemed to melt away as it always did when he focused on the feelings around Gahl. He heard his own heartbeat loud and clear, then a second one. He jumped a little and really listened to it, Dave’s?

Slowly he opened his eyes and took a step back. What used to be green and beautiful now glowed with magic. There were higher concentrations near a couple of high mountains around the boarder, and a forest in the middle of the country. He saw the ebb and flow of the magic of the land. Each stream had it’s own aura denoting the element it was attached to, some maintained the same color, others turned depending on the area they were in. He also heard a lot of heartbeats, felt nothing but life coming from the world around him.

Once he turned back toward Dave he paused, seeing not only a red aura of magic, but also where veins were close to the surface of the skin, ideal places to hit if they were ever in a fight. The heart was also visible and after watching it and matching it with the sound he concluded it was Dave’s heart he was hearing.

**_I am seeing everything you are._** Gahl’s voice echoed in his head. Karkat twitched his head slightly in a nod.

“Your vision will revert to that when Gahl looks through your eyes. It is hard to get used to at first but after a while you get used to it.” Dave moved to lean against the rail next to Karkat, looking out toward the countryside. “Y’all are no longer just your separate beings. Y’all gotta learn to be one being. It’s a weird concept, and y’all won’t be completely the other person. Trust me I am no way Iggy but we’re getting to the point to where we don’t need to tell the other what we’re doing, we just know. That’s about all I can teach y’all. Gahl is gonna have to teach you how to use the blood powers. Normally I’d send you two to a Rider of the same element, but you’re the only one of your element here.”

**_As much as I despise this situation as much as you do. He has a point, we might as well learn to co-exist._ **

_Yeah…_

Karkat nodded toward Dave for a second before mirroring his position leaning against the railing. “This is…new for both of us and neither are fond of this situation.”

“Yeah I figured. He has to learn to trust you though.”

“What the fuck makes you think I trust him?”

“Simple.” Dave turned toward him with a sure smile. “He saved you. He could’ve let you get crushed, without the bond fully formed it wouldn’t have affected him as much. Still would’ve sucked, but not nearly as bad as if you had been fully bonded.”

Karkat stared at him and tilted his head as his vision returned to normal. _Gahl, why did you save me?_

**_Because the flow of magic is being disrupted and if something is happening a powerful Rider such as yourself will be valuable._ **

Karkat’s stomach dropped a little at this. The flow of the bond started to close off, the separation of the two of them becoming only more apparent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took a while, I got swamped by school, and it's still a little busy. But, I got this chapter out so I am proud of it. 
> 
> Also we're almost to Derse!


	13. No time for games

Dave swung the wooden sword down toward Karkat’s middle and the Rider dodged it easily, lifting his arms as he jumped back so the sword would whistle in the air. He placed a foot toward Dave as he turned and swung toward his head only to be matched with the sword of his opponent. Both their feet scraped against the ground from the effort put forth in the attacks.

The new Rider bared his teeth as he jumped back again and repeated the jump off and attack only to be met with the same results. He turned this time as Dave swung toward him and blocked that blow, using the sword, taking the momentum, and used his legs to trip him.

“Alright, there you go Private,” Dave said using another stupid nickname he had given him. He swung his sword casually. Where Karkat was breathing heavily, Dave was still calm, not even breaking a sweat. “Now let’s start playing like dragons.” He stood up, his eyes glowing as he swung and a wave of fire came out of the blade. Karkat jumped, flipped, and slid backwards blinking in shock.

“What the fuck?” he asked as he planted his feet as he had been trained to do. His eyes were bouncing back and forth between Dave and the sword. A part of him was trying to figure out how the wood wasn’t burnt. After the initial swipe, the flames disappeared.

“Fighting like a dragon,” Dave said simply with a shrug. “You got powers, use ‘em Vantas.” A look of fear crossed Karkat’s face. Dave smirked. “Don’t worry, you won’t be able to kill me. If things get too much, I am sure Gahl has my back.”

Karkat shook his head as he took a deep breath, to center himself, his dark eyes glowing as he lowered his stance and got ready to charge before the dragons lifted their heads in interest. Dave held up his hands as someone walked over. The newer Rider immediately snapped out of the channel of his powers as footsteps were heard. To put it plainly, he felt like he was about to fall onto his face after aborting a jump he was in the middle of executing. He felt Gahl laugh in his mind.

“Sup Ampora, what’s up?” Dave asked as Karkat lowered his fake weapon and turned to see someone wearing a blue jacket and a bright violet cape. Like seeing Dave the first time, Karkat knew that he would immediately hate him. Thankfully, he wasn’t even looking at Karkat. He just held himself like he should be important, but he could tell he wasn’t anyone to mention.

“I w-was sent to send you tw-w-o to the peak,” he said with a clearly fake stutter that was oddly on the ‘w’ words.

Dave immediately frowned and looked at Karkat for a second. “I am training a Rider with no master, can’t whatever mission they have for me wait?”

“They w-want the tw-wo of you because of his type Strider.” Dave took a defensive stance in front of Karkat and narrowed his eyes. Ampora smirked and looked at Karkat for a second and then at Dave. “Don’t w-want to keep them w-waiting.”

“Fine, but if I think it’s too dangerous we’re not going to bite. Come-on Karks time to bring dragon magic balance to the world.” He gestured with his chin for Karkat to follow but the Rider looked at Gahl, taking a moment to speak with him. Dave understood that it took a while to become as close as he and Ignier were, and so he simply waited.

**_There’s another wrong feeling. By the mountains near the border. Since they got a Blood Rider out of the last weird feeling, they are going to ask him questions and send him to see if there is anything he can do._ **

_Isn’t that the same place where there’s a big bubble of magic around a mountain you won’t go near?_

**_The magic bubble is the forest, not the mountains. The mountains feel bad though._ **

_Right. Looks like we might be going on another fieldtrip._

\---

Dave pushed open the door to the peak. “Yo, you called for one Flame and one Blood Rider?” Dave called before leaning his head toward Karkat to explain the three people who looked all-important sitting on very expensive chairs with their dragons wrapped around the back of. “Left to right we have Maddox “The Grand Highblood Makara, Nereus “Dualscar” Ampora, and James Egbert.”

“We really only wanted the Blood, but he’s still a newbie, so we had to ask for the packaged deal,” said Nereus. He lived up to the nickname. He had two white claw marks running diagonally from his left eye down to his chin. “There’s been a disturbance near the border mountains. The town of Wolfden has a weird flow around it.” Karkat perked up slightly at the name. Dave looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Karkat merely looked slightly toward Gahl. This made the message clear, the dragon knew of the town. “It’s near-“

“I know what it is near. I had plans on going to find them myself once I was done here,” Karkat said looking at them, his eyes gleaming in the setting sun through the window. Egbert shifted slightly seeing Karkat’s eyes. Dave however was staring at him with his brow furrowed. The farmer opened his mouth and then turned toward Gahl.

“Motherfucker doesn’t want word to get out. That’s fucking adorable. We already know. Strider is the only motherfucker who doesn’t,” Maddox said his voice booming.

“He wants to keep it that way.”

“Suit youself.”

“We’re sending the two of you to investigate. It feels like something that just happened in Lohad,” Egbert said.

“In that case I am requesting Pyrope to come along. Lohad-“

“Lohad is fucking gone,” Karkat cut Dave off almost yelling over him. “Lohad was being held up by earth dragon magic. Old magic that for some reason was quickly siphoned out for no reason is what Gahl has told me. Wolfden, if it’s in a similar situation to Lohad, is in the same danger, Terezi and Pyralspite didn’t do shit for Lohad what makes us think they’ll do anything different to Wolfden.” He turned back toward Gahl and paused for a moment. His pissed off, detached expression immediately softened at whatever the dragon was saying. “We need a plant Rider.”

“Take both Pyrope and English,” Nersus said toward Dave knowing he knew who they were.

“Okay, we’ll take to the sky’s in a sec,” he said looking at Karkat with a frown before gesturing with his chin to follow him. Karkat looked at the seated men before leaving himself. “Alright, other than you’re keeping Blood Dragon shit from me, look I get it man no need to explain, but you need to get the saddle and the rest of your uniform from Egbert, the John one. I’ll go get Terezi and Jake.”

Karkat nodded and started toward the workshop. Dave watched him for a moment.

_Any idea what they are hiding?_

**_Yup!_ **

_Can I know what it is or is it a need to know, because if…_

**_Dave, I know about your dreams. It’s okay. I am not going to tell Dirk._** Dave stopped walking and looked at Ignier for a moment. Either she knew where he was going with the thought, or she was changing the subject. All he knew was that when he got to Lohad, it wasn’t the first time he’d seen Karkat.

_Please don’t because I don’t want to deal with him all ‘I told you so’ and shit. I don’t see much. I just know that Karkat is at the center of it._

**_The human nest of Wolfden is in the shadows of Derse, where the Blood-kin nest._ **

_In the mountains?_

**_They call it Derse._ **

_Thank you for telling me. I won’t get Karks in trouble with this._

\----

“Hey Karkles!” yelled Terezi as she walked up and slung her arm over Karkat’s shoulders. “How’s life being the only Blood Rider in Skaia?”

“I wouldn’t fucking know since I am literally being watched every moment of the day and Strider keeps doing these ‘trust’ exercises with me and Gahl. Like you can’t fucking force trust.” He threw up his arms in exasperation.

Terezi simply hummed and nodded. “Yeah I get it. Wait until you’re a few missions in. There will be something that happens that your dragon will need you for and if you can do it, he’ll trust you no problem. Until then just get used to sharing thoughts and stuff with him.”

“Yeah, I guess,” he said with a shrug. “You know what’s going on?”

“Basically Lohad 2.0 as far as I’ve heard before. Big men have taken notice in the weird magical streams huh?” Karkat shrugged as she turned, hearing someone shuffling their feet.

“Good afternoon gents and lady, it’s going to be a wallop of a day yeah?” said a Rider lined in green, presumably Jake English from earlier.

**_We’re sneaking out tonight to go to Derse. You need training._ **

_That’s the only reason we agreed to go, I know._

“So you’re the bloody Blood Rider!” he said smiling. “I’m Jake English, pleased to make your acquaintance!” He held out his hand for a handshake. Karkat looked at him for a moment before shaking his hand.

“Karkat Vantas.”

Dave walked up and looked them over and then focused on Karkat. “Gahl, why did we need a plant rider?”

**_Wolfden is protected by a forest, as Lohad was protected by mountains. We don’t want it to follow in Lohad’s footsteps._ **

“Wolfden is protected by a magical forest, like the mountains surrounding Lohad were magical,” Karkat echoed and then looked at Dave. “Long ago, Lohad was about to fall into the ocean like it just fucking did, an Earth Rider lead a group of other Earth Riders and made the mountains to anchor the town to the mainland. I am guessing something similar happened in Wolfden, or they are using the forest to hide something.”

**_Derse._**  

Dave told the others to go on ahead that he needed to talk to Karkat. Dave stood there, crossing his arms and tilting his head. “What?” Karkat asked frowning.

“Nothing. Just wanted to make sure you got on Gahl alright, and to keep them from seeing your scared ass get into the sky.”

“I’m not scared fucktard.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live! 
> 
> I meant to post this earlier but holidays happened, and my kitten was having a grand old time getting older but I still managed to update everything I am working on in the same day. Go me! 
> 
> In other self-promoting news, I am going to be starting 2018 by twitch streaming. It's just something I've been wanting to get into and stuff. If you want to know more please keep reading, otherwise Thanks for reading! 
> 
> So, I am going to start streaming Final Fantasy IX (9). It's one of my favorite games and I just want to share the experience. If you want to hang out it's going to happen January 4th at 1pm US Central time. [Here](https://www.twitch.tv/events/Ma22nNjLR_C63Xge5SMZ6g) is a link to the event I created on Twitch and [here](https://www.twitch.tv/caliginousconfused) is a link to my twitch page. You can talk about whatever, fics, overwatch fandom in general. The way twitch works is to be in chat you have to sign up, and if you don't want to do that I understand. I have my tumblr and twitter linked at the end of the work, otherwise my name on tumblr is Caliginous-Confused and @CaliginousZack is my twitter handle. 
> 
> Shameless self-promotion Yeah!


End file.
